The M Word
by Dinard
Summary: When Stefan Rose's empire starts to fall apart, he finds a very eccentric solution to dispel the rumors of homophobia; marrying Aurora, his only child, to Ms. Moore, a businesswoman he dated in his younger years. [Arranged Marriage AU, Malora, beta'd, rating may change]
1. Marriage

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note:** This started as a simple prompt I decided to fill but readers liked it and asked for more. And as I love writing it, I just had to do it!

For people on tumblr, this fanfiction is an exciting new! I hope you will enjoy it as much asthey did! I think the update will be way more regular than for The Moors Circus! I'll try my best to post at least one chapter every week!

* * *

><p><em><em>mar·riage<em>_

__(n.) any of the diverse forms of interpersonal union established in various parts of the world to form a familial bond that is recognized legally, religiously, or socially, granting the participating partners mutual conjugal rights and ___responsibilities_

* * *

><p>Stefan leans forward, resting his chin on his hands as he stares directly into one of the cameras.<p>

"Why should I care if my ex-wife is marrying someone I used to work with?"

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly. His lips let a deep sigh escape before twisting into a smirk - the smirk that got him most of his roles when he was still acting, the one that was the origin of his reputation as a bad boy years ago. He is obviously satisfied by the reaction a few women have.

"Because the man is black? She could've gone with worse. It's not like he dated other men before," Stefan laughs. "Oh wait, he did that too!"

Some journalists gasp while other snicker discreetly. And it is all the encouragement the businessman needs to keep talking.

"It is not like my ex has ever been known for making good choices. She's the one who asked for the divorce after all!"

The only positive responses he receives are from men, who laugh and some of them even clap. There is a brief silence, uncomfortable and heavy, that makes Stefan start to think about the eventual repercussions, until a journalist stands up to ask another question. Stefan nods in her direction, completely forgetting about his worries, too enthralled by her appearance.

"And what do you have to say about the pregnancy rumors?"

The man shakes his head with a scoff.

"For the baby's sake, I hope they are wrong. With parents like that, it wouldn't survive long."

It is when he sees his latest girlfriend, in the back of the room, clasp her hand over her mouth that he realizes he went too far. He ignores all the questions being asked, the comments and the insults, and stands up to leave the conference room, led by his bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Stefan can only relax when his girlfriend joins him in the backseat of the car. She is staring at him, but with none of the usual desire in her blue eyes, only disappointment, so much that he can't help thinking about Aurora. He growls and puts his forehead against the window. Even if his girlfriend is only a few years older than his daughter, she is <em>not<em> supposed to remind if of her.

"This is not going to be good for your image, Stefan," she says hesitantly, caressing his arm.

He turns his head abruptly, making the young woman tense up.

"Oh really, you think?"

She puts her hand back on her lap and apologizes, looking down at her feet.

The remainder of the ride to his girlfriend's apartment is silent, as neither of them wants or _dares_ to speak up again. It is only when the apartment's door is closed behind them that Stefan talks.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, babe." He grabs her chin between two fingers, forcing her to look at him. "But I know that I'll be making the news and not for the right reasons. And I'll have to find a solution..."

She simply nods.

"You can think about that later. I have a solution for tonight."

* * *

><p>The next morning, newspaper editorials are full of comments on the interview and videos are everywhere on the internet. Stefan's phone keeps ringing as relatives and business partners send him messages to ask what the controversy is really about.<p>

"Your phone is ringing again, Stefan," his girlfriend announces as she puts a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I guess the person you set the Addams' Family song for is not your best friend."

Stefan raises an eyebrow. His girlfriend hands him his phone as an answer. He opens the last message he received.

_One more mistake. More troubles you will have difficulties getting out of. But guess who will get all the partners you are going to lose?_

"That bitch!"

Stefan tosses his phone carelessly on the table and starts pacing in the kitchen under his girlfriend's worried, and yet delighted, gaze. He mumbles about taking down a woman and making her shut up forever.

"Don't you have a gay wedding to attend?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asks as he sits again to start eating his breakfast.

"Isn't there anyone gay in your family? Looking happy at their wedding would dispel some of the rumors, you know."

The man stays silent a moment. He then stands up, takes his bag, jacket and car key and runs out of the apartment without explaining where he is going or even saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>He rushes out of the elevator, looking like a complete mess. The secretary, a man, Stefan notices, calls to him and asks him to stop and calm down. They stare at each other before Stefan shifts toward the glass doors of the office.<p>

"You can't get in without an appointment with Ms. Moore."

"Don't you know who I am?"

The secretary laughs.

"Stefan Rose, notorious homophobe and racist. The world knows who you are."

Stefan ignores the black-haired man and pushes through the doors violently. He walks to the large desk, his eyes never leaving the woman sitting there.

"I see you still know how to make an entrance. Sadly, the surprise was ruined when you started screaming at my secretary."

"Get me out of this mess, Maleficent."

The woman smirks and gives her attention back to the papers she was reading before he barged into her office.

"I have a plan that is so twisted you will love it."

* * *

><p>Aurora paces in the living room, holding the TV remote tightly in her hand, completely ignoring her three nannies worriedly following her every move and her knuckles turning white. Even though it is summer and people are laughing outside, she can enjoy neither of these things because her father is acting obnoxiously again. In front of cameras!<p>

"Honey, maybe you should calm down," Ms. Flittle says, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The blonde turns her head suddenly when she hears the door opening. She rushes to the hallway as her father slams the door. The three nannies gasp in surprise, but Aurora does not even flinch; she has seen this so often it is now part of her daily life. Stefan throws his bag on the couch before heading to the fridge, ignoring the four pairs of eyes following him to the kitchen. There is an heavy silence only interrupted by the noise the beer bottle makes when Stefan opens it.

"Mr. Rose, if I may-"

"No, you don't. Now that I am here, you can leave. The three of you." the man growls, taking a sip, keeping his eyes closed.

The nannies know better than to disobey their employer; twenty years working for him had been enough to teach them not to follow every order he gave them - even a week had been enough.

As soon as the door is closed again, Stefan looks up at his daughter standing on the other side of the bar, nervously playing with a lock of golden hair. They both know they will argue, or at least disagree rather loudly, as Stefan prefers to put it.

"You should sit."

It is not a suggestion and Aurora does not wait for her father to ask twice. He has not shaved this morning, she notices, which means he spent the night at his office or most probably at his new girlfriend's place. But he is not smirking smugly like he usually does when he comes back from a week-end with a new toy. He looks too serious. And it is not surprising, being accused of being racist and homophobic because of one more comment made during an interview could never make anyone happy, especially when they have a reputation and family and fortune to protect.

"How are we going to get out of this mess, Father?" Aurora asks, trying to look as serene and calm as possible.

"I have an idea as insane as it is genius."

Aurora opens her mouth but no sound comes out from her lips. This really is not a good sign; her father admitting his idea is insane is definitely something to worry about.

"To redeem our family's name," he stops a moment, taking a deep breath and one more sip of his beer - Aurora knows he lies and only wants to be loved and admired again, that he does not care about the consequences for her. "I have to prove that I am a good person, that I am not homophobic- or- or racist! And you, my dear, are the most important part of my plan."

Aurora intertwines her fingers together, bracing herself. She knows she is not going to like the plan.

"You are going to have the perfect wedding you so often dreamed of. Well, except for a few details… like the groom…"

"Excuse me?"

"You are getting married. To a woman."


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note:** I need to thank every person who read, enjoyed or commented the previous chapter!

ScientificHooligan: How is this story nuts? Is it a bad thing?

* * *

><p><em>meet·ing<em>

_(v.) to become acquainted with; be introduced to_

* * *

><p>Wednesdays at home are always the weirdest, for both Aurora and Stefan. Dining together at the kitchen table, facing each other without anything to discuss, even if not a rare occurrence, is still awkward. They barely look up from their plates and when they do, it is to ask for salt or water. Aurora does not mind anymore because these are the only moments she can spend with her father without them ending up arguing. No, disagreeing rather loudly, the girl mentally corrects herself.<p>

Stefan glances once more at his phone. Aurora wonders whose message or call he is waiting for. She startles when it rings. The Addams' Family song? She does not have time to ask her father about it, as he has already picked up and started pacing in the living room.

"Good evening to you too, Moore," he says with a growl.

With such a ringtone and lack of enthusiasm in his voice, Aurora can be sure he is not talking to a friend. She watches him as he sits on the couch and immediately stands up, nervously biting his thumbnail. She has never seen her father like this before; he seemed nervous and angry a few days before when he told her about her future wedding but it is nothing compared to this.

"I already said yes. I even signed the stupid papers! Didn't you receive them?"

He stops walking and makes a sudden movement to look at his daughter who is still staring at him. Aurora smiles but he ignores it and turns his back to her.

"So you think this is a game? lt isn't one! My whole life is on the line here!" Stefan's voice is getting louder, angrier. "What!? No- This is ridiculous! -Of course I want it to work! -Yes. I will tell her."

Stefan ends the call, tosses his phone on the couch and mumbles swear words rather than pick it up when it hits the ground. He comes back into the kitchen and sits, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Is everything all right?"

"How could anything be all right?"

Aurora leans back in her chair, blinking. She expected screaming, shouting or a grumbled answer, not for her father to sound so weak, so... pathetic. He clears his throat loudly and clenches his fists.

"You don't have anything planned this summer, do you?"

Aurora smiles brightly.

"Just spending some time with Philip-"

"Nothing important then," he cuts her off in the middle of her answer. "Moore, your future _wife_," he spits out the word with disdain and badly hidden disgust, "wants to meet you. You have an appointment with her on Friday at 4."

The girl only nods, afraid her voice will crack if she says anything. She knows she should protest, refuse to be sold like a piece of meat to a woman she knows nothing about, but she is too curious about this person who can rile her father so much with hardly a word.

* * *

><p>Aurora's heart is racing painfully when she exits the elevator. She adjusts her white blazer as she walks to the desk a few feet away from large and almost opaque glass doors. A man is sitting there, writing something down, holding a phone between his cheek and his shoulder. He lifts a finger at Aurora, who wonders how he manages to be effective while doing all that. He hangs up the phone and pushes strands of jet-black hair out of his eyes, he is smiling sweetly at her, giving her a strangely sympathetic look.<p>

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Moore?"

The girl is obviously unsure, fidgeting and playing with the buttons of her blazer. The secretary's smile only widens.

"Miss," he says. Aurora quirks an eyebrow, confused. "Ms. Moore, not Mrs. Moore," he adds. He stands up, walks to her and pats her shoulder, his arm awkwardly straight. "Poor girl…"

"I'm sure she can't be that awful!" Aurora exclaims, trying to convince herself that everything will go well.

"People call her the mistress of all evil. But don't worry, you'll be fine… I think. As her only actual friend, I can assure you she doesn't bite. She is just like dragons, terrifying on the outside, but deep down, if you dig _really_ deeply, they're just big lizards protecting a treasure. In her case, the treasure is her feelings. And her dignity."

Aurora listens as the man rambles, not understanding every word he says, only becoming more stressed with every second. He finally stops talking and opens one of the glass doors without knocking.

"Mal, your future wife is here," he announces with a mocking smile spreading on his lips before pushing Aurora inside the office.

It is huge and bright, with floor-to-ceiling windows, and Aurora can't help but gasp at the view of New York she can see from here. There are not a lot of decorations, only two dark paintings -one of a dragon surrounded by thorns, the other of a spinning wheel- a wooden desk, a few chairs and a coffee table.

"So you are Stefan's daughter…"

Aurora jumps and almost squeals. She had not noticed the woman sitting in the armchair. The blonde feels her cheeks blushing under the older woman's intense gaze. Elegant posture, back straight, chin high, green eyes with flecks of gold and cheekbones sharp enough to cut skin, _probably_. The woman is intimidating, but all Aurora can see is her peculiar beauty. When she clears her throat, Aurora realizes she has not answered the question.

"Yes- yes I am, Mrs- Ms. Moore."

"Your father is an idiot who believes he has the world in his hands because of the money he possesses."

Aurora wants to contradict her, to tell her she is wrong, but she finds herself unable to say anything.

"He thinks people will forget about all his mistakes if he pretends to be a good father to you, that he would accept you even if you were to marry a woman old enough to be your mother. A woman who he dated years ago."

That, Aurora did not know. She is not certain she wanted to, though. It only adds to the weirdness of the situation.

"I am not going to lie to you and pretend that your father and I are people we are not. If you wonder what I am getting out of this situation…"

Aurora nods, ready to hear everything Ms. Moore has to tell her. She needs to know what such a woman could get out of a proposition that ridiculous. Ms. Moore is gorgeous, smart and successful, surely she does not need any help finding someone to marry. What if she already is seeing someone? It would mean that Aurora would be responsible for destroying a relationship-

"A business partner is what I get from this. Your father gets a redeemed reputation, and I get a business partner out of the newly wonderful father that Stefan is not."

"I'm sorry."

Ms. Moore raises a questioning eyebrow, but Aurora does not see it, her head tipped so she is not looking the other woman in the eyes. She can't look at her face without feeling guilty.

"You do not have to apologize, Ms. Rose. You are the victim here."

Aurora looks up, biting her inner cheek to refrain from crying pathetically in front the woman who is to be her wife. Should this really sound that weird even in her mind?

"As we are to be married before the end of this summer because your father is impatient and spoiled, we will have to start showing in public together as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I am taking you to dinner tomorrow. I will pick you up at 8PM at your father's apartment. And to make it look like we have been seeing each other for some time already, you will not go back to your place afterward."

* * *

><p>Yaay! Chapter 2 is the meeting between my babies! I'm in love with my own story, Gods, I'm a weirdo...<p> 


	3. Message

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **As long as it is possible, I will update this fic every Monday and Friday!

* * *

><p><em>mes·sage<em>

_(n.) a communication containing some information, news, advice, request, or the like, sent by messenger, radio, telephone, or other means_

* * *

><p>Aurora walks out of Ms. Moore's office, eyes wide open, a small piece of paper clenched in her fist. When he sees her, the secretary gets up from his chair and approaches her, visibly worried. Aurora presses the button to call the elevator but the man stands before her. She looks up at him. They stay like this for a long and silent moment, not knowing what to do or say.<p>

"How- erm… How did it go?" he finally asks, nervously balancing his arms.

"I guess it went well… somewhat…" Aurora hesitates. She gives the man a bright smile and laughs. "Conversations with my father are more complicated!"

The secretary scratches the back of his head, confused. From meeting Stefan Rose a few days earlier, he knows he is not the most talkative and sympathetic person ever, but imagining he could treat his own daughter like any of his business partners… The poor girl already has family issues, marrying Maleficent will without a doubt make matter worse. Aurora starts fidgeting again.

"Oh, I'm Diaval!" He exclaims, extending an arm.

"I'm Aurora," the girl says as she puts what looks like a business card in her pocket before shaking his hand.

There is once more a moment of silence, interrupted by the elevator's ding as its doors slide open. Diaval steps aside to let Aurora get in the elevator.

"I'll see you soon!"

She waves at him just before the door closes.

Diaval immediately goes to his boss' office, a big smile spreading on his lips. He never expected Stefan's daughter to be so friendly and joyful, to be so different from him, especially since Aurora lived with him. It is of course a good thing. Maybe she could even soften Ms. Moore a little! Unless Ms. Moore influenced the girl first with her pessimism and desire for revenge.

"The girl is adorable," Diaval says simply, closing the glass doors behind him. His boss is organizing the papers spread all over her desk, pretending not to hear him, as she always does when the subject of conversation makes her uncomfortable. "Don't break her to get revenge on her father, Mal."

Ms. Moore finally looks up and sighs.

"I'm serious, Mal. She looked traumatized when she left your office. I'm not asking you to fall in love with her, just to-"

"She is a child, Diaval. And too similar to her annoying mother, all bright smiles and innocent eyes. She doesn't see how cruel the world really is."

Diaval takes a chair and moves it next to his boss. "You're not cruel, so don't be for the rest of the world." He pauses to take a deep breath. "She doesn't need more problems in her life, her father is already too much."

* * *

><p>Phillip is drinking coffee in the Starbucks a few blocks away from where he lives when he receives a text from Aurora.<em> My father's apartment. Now.<em> The message is short and demanding, unlike anything he usually gets from his best friend, so much so that the boy runs outside the coffee shop without a second thought.

Less than half an hour later, Philip finds himself next to Aurora, who is now sitting crossed-legged on her bed, looking absentmindedly at the screen in front of her, PS3 controller resting on her thigh. Playing video games with Phillip should be helping her relax; it always worked until today. The boy gives her shoulder a nudge, making her look at him.

"So, what's the situation?" he asks. Not getting any answer from his best friend who just keeps blinking at him, he resumes talking. "You only invite me here when you're freaking out about something. What is it today? A crush on a new guy?" Philip laughs nervously, mentally crossing his fingers for the answer to be no, even if Aurora rejected him - all too sweetly - a few years ago, he still hopes for her to change her mind.

"You heard about my father being accused of racism and homophobia?"

Phillip nods.

"His solution to be loved again is to marry me to woman."

It is the young man's turn to blink, regretting praying for Aurora not to simply like some random guy.

"It's- he wants to show the world he is a decent human being and a good father- a father who would accept me no matter what! So he is paying one of his exes to marry me! Oh my God, Phillip! I don't know what to do!"

All the boy can do is take Aurora in his arms and hug her as tightly as possible. He is not used to this, he is supposed to be the one needing to be reassured, Aurora is the one who always has a solution, the one who is calm and sees good in every situation!

"What if we can't make a believable couple!? What if we do and we never find True Love!?-"

Phillip zones out, his best friend still half screaming random questions that don't make any sense to him. His head raises instinctively when he hears the word "sex". Aurora did _not_ just say that. She would never say that word.

"No, no, no! If she wants us to have sex- I- I wouldn't know how- and-"

"You're a fast learner!"

Aurora lets out a scandalized gasp and reach for a pillow to throw at Phillip's face, who snorts between fits of laughter.

"If she's attractive, you'll _have_ to consummate the wedding! It'll be a good experience for you!"

The blonde throws her other pillow at him. Phillip laughs louder, not trying to refrain anymore. It has been too long since Aurora, too preoccupied by college and her father, acted so childishly. They hadn't seen each other since Stefan's latest interview and had few conversations, so knowing that Aurora is still the playful girl, reacting so quickly to his teasing, he fell in love is a relief

* * *

><p>Aurora pummels Phillip with her pillows, more to distract him from her blushing face than to punish him for his lewd comments. There is no denying Ms. Moore is an attractive woman, but it does not mean that Aurora wants to-… or that Ms. Moore would even <em>like<em> her, especially considering how cold she had acted. Maybe they will never be able to get along, even after the wedding. Ms. Moore's rivalry with her father would make everything so complicated.

"How is she?" Phillip asks, sitting up.

Aurora looks at him, thinking about an answer she could give him. Describing someone she just met is not an easy task. All she can about is the way she looks and the deepness of her voice. She bites down on her lip.

"I don't know her yet. I'll tell you more after our date!"

"A date?"

The girl gulps. Is she really allowed to talk about this situation? She knows she can trust Philip with her secrets but she feels guilty for a reason she ignores.

"Yes, Phillip, a date." Aurora starts explaining, deciding to override her guilt. "It's only to make the marriage realistic… I wouldn't want to marry someone I never went on a date with."

She does not say more, not wanting for her best friend to panic because she is going to sleep at Ms. Moore's place. If he knew, he would try to convince her father to cancel the wedding. Stefan already hates Phillip; an argument could put an end to his friendship with Aurora.

"Wait. You said she's your father's ex. How can you not know her?"

"From what I understand, they dated before my father met my mom…"

Phillip lets out a simple "Oh".

"Can we just forget about it for now and?"

The boy nods and takes his controller, an action Aurora immediately mirrors._  
><em>

The silence that settles between them as they start playing again is comforting. It is in these types of situations, where Phillip knows better than to ask too many questions and make her speak when she doesn't want to, that Aurora realizes what a good friend she has. Even if Stefan is her only family and her three nannies the ones who took care of her while growing up, Phillip all she really needs.

But soon enough, Ms. Moore will be part of her family too.


	4. Manners

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **Here is the new chapter! My favorite so far!

SwanMillsFiction: You asked for a date, you are getting a date!

* * *

><p><em>man·ner<em>

_(n.) 1. the prevailing customs, ways of living, and habits of a people, class, period_

_ 2. ways of behaving with reference to polite standards; social comportment_

* * *

><p>Diaval is sitting on his best friend's couch, holding a bottle of beer in his hands. It has been a long time since he last came here to help her prepare for a date. And this date is different from all the - not so many - others; from the restaurant to the outfit, everything needs to be perfect for the public and the media. Only for the media. The man sighs. Aurora should not have to go through such a situation just because her father doesn't know anything about how to be a good parent, or because Mal's only interest is in destroying Stefan's business. Maybe one of the two idiots will realize that what they are doing is wrong.<p>

"Do you think I should have bought flowers?" Mal asks as she walks towards him, tying her hair in a tight bun.

Diaval shakes his head.

"You look too strict, Mal. You're going to terrorize the girl and make her think of one of her professors."

Ms. Moore looks down at her outfit; an all buttoned-up white shirt tucked in skinny black pantsuit with a tailored black jacket and a thin tie of the same color. Maybe her typical "business look" is not such good idea after all.

"What should I wear then, Mr. Genius?"

Diaval gets up from the couch clumsily, his legs numb from staying in the same position for too long. He loosens the tie and takes it off, unbuttons the first few buttons of his boss' shirt and unties her bun without any warning.

"Shake the hair, go put on your usual killer lipstick and you'll be good to go!"

Ms. Moore goes away, letting Diaval stand alone awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"_Thanks, Diaval. I would have never been able to do it without you. You're the best friend anyone could dream of and I don't deserve you, Diaval…_"

"I heard you."

* * *

><p>"How about this one? Do you think she'll like it?"<p>

Aurora gets out of her bedroom for the fifth time wearing a different dress. This one is baby blue embroidered with pale golden flowers, the cleavage discreet but impossible to ignore. It is the shortest dress she's tried, stopping just above the knees. Her nannies are waiting at the kitchen table, looking more nervous than Aurora, with Phillip who has his mouth agape - again.

"It sure is short," Mrs. Knotgrass comments, visibly unsettled by the outfit.

"It's not that short!" Mrs. Thistlewit exclaims. Aurora shakes her head, knowing very well this is going to end in an argument between the three women, even if Mrs. Flittle has yet to speak. She simply turns to Philip.

"What do you think, Phillip?"

"I like it!"

The three nannies turn in perfect synchronization to face the boy, ready to kick him out of the apartment - because no matter how much they would rather have Aurora marry him than Ms. Moore, they never liked the way he looked at their precious little princess at times. A ringtone interrupts Philip's eventual murder.

"You still have Once Upon A Dream as your ringtone?" Phillip asks, dumbfounded.

Aurora ignores her best friend and runs back to her bedroom, where she left her shoes - the most uncomfortable looking high heels Philip has ever seen.

"Ms. Moore is early, she's waiting outside, I've got to go now! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

"What!? You're not coming back tonight-"

Aurora closes the door after waving and smiling politely, relieved for an excuse to avoid their reaction to being to she is spending the night at a complete stranger's. She rushes to the stairs, shoes in one hand, purse in the other, knowing very well that the elevator is still out of service.

* * *

><p>Ms. Moore has been waiting outside, leaning against her car, for over five minutes when Aurora opens the doors of the building, putting on her second shoe and smoothing her dress.<p>

"Good evening, Ms. Moore."

"You might want to start calling me Mal, _Aurora_."

Aurora nods and walks to the passenger door, followed by the older woman, who opens it for her in a swift move.

A heavy silence dominates the ride and Aurora fidgets constantly in her seat, shuffling even more every time Ms. Moore- _Mal_ glances her way. She tries to distract herself, wondering where the nickname could come from. A shortened version of her first name maybe -Malena? Amalia? The car comes to a complete stop and Aurora sighs, relieved. Mal locks their arms together when they get out of the car and guides her to a restaurant; the Bella Notte.

"Are we really going in there?"

"Why are you so surprised? Do you not want to go?"

Some of her friends have told her about this restaurant, about how expensive and romantic it was. Cinderella always says that a date there can only be perfect, for _any_ couple. This is a bold move on Mal's part; Aurora is certain that if they are seen by some member of the paparazzi tonight, there will be no escape.

* * *

><p>Aurora lets out a gasp of surprise as soon as they enter the Bella Notte and clenches her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. She never imagined the restaurant to be so luxurious, always thinking Cinderella was exaggerating every time she mentioned it. But even her father never brought her to such a place. From what Aurora can see, there three floors: one under them, the other above them. A huge crystal chandelier that Aurora can't look away from goes through the highest floor.<p>

"Mrs. Moore. May I guide you to your table?" a charming young man wearing a suit asks.

"It's Ms. Moore. At least for the moment," Mal corrects the waiter, giving a quick glance to Aurora, making her blush.

Both women follow the waiter up the stairs to a table for two against the glass balustrade. Aurora watches Mal pull out her chair for her and thanks her with a surprisingly shaky voice. The waiter announces he will be back to take their orders before giving a sligh bow and walking away.

There is a long moment of silence during which Aurora carefully avoids looking at Mal by examining every intricate detail of the chandelier or reading the menu. She knows the older woman is observing her - and that she is not the only one. Other clients sometimes glance their way and start whispering, and Aurora does not find this surprising: how could these uptight and wealthy couples not find two women on a date in an five-star restaurant a sight worth talking about? Aurora is certain her father would do the same if he was there.

"Don't think about them."

Aurora looks up at Mal.

"They are only bored of their perfect lives."

"May I ask you a question?"

The older woman smirks and opens her mouth before immediately closing it, as if stopping from making a comment. She then simply nods.

"You opened the car door for me, you pulled out my chair but when we entered the restaurant you went in first..." Aurora's voice trails off.

"This is not question," Mal comments, quirking an eyebrow.

"Why was it the only non "gentlemanly" gesture you made? If there really is a reason to it, of course!" The girl chuckles nervously.

Ms. Moore seems to be thinking about a response to give but their waiter is back before she can speak.

"Aurora, what do you wish to order?"

The girl's mouth is agape and she stutters a few words before finally being able to form an answer.

"I- I thought you would order for me... Sorry..."

A small smile appears on Mal's lips. She glances between their hands resting on the table and then up into Aurora's panicked eyes. Mal waits for her to nod before linking their fingers together, rubbing circles on Aurora's pale skin with her thumb.

"I am not your father. Taking decisions from you is not something I enjoy doing."

* * *

><p>It took some time to Aurora to forget the comment Ms. Moore made about her father. As right as she was when she said her father often decided for her, it sounded like pure provocation. What happened between them to create such disrespect?<p>

"It is an old tradition."

Aurora startles and stares at Ms. Moore, blinking in confusion.

"You asked why I entered the restaurant before you. It is because my father always told me that a real gentleman had to enter first in public places so all the attention would fall on him, not his partner."

All Aurora can do is smile and nod. There is something about the fact that it is the first piece of personal information Mal has shared with her that tells the girl talking would ruin the intimacy of the moment.

* * *

><p>Aurora leans her forehead against the window of the car, looking outside at the brightly lit streets. Beside her Mal is back to silent, concentrated on driving. Dinner was far from terrible; with good Italian food and basic conversation to get to know each other, they were able to enjoy it. At least Aurora enjoyed it. Mal's face was just as stoic and impossible to read as it was during their first meeting. It is only when they pass her building that the girl remembers she is not sleeping in her bed tonight. She squirms a little in her seat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Is she to sleep with Ms. Moore? She feels her cheeks burning and she knows she is blushing so much even her ears must be turning red. This can't be good for her, she does not want Mal to find out how inexperienced she is and to think she's a baby. But unlike all her friends - with the exception of Phillip of course - she never had a boyfriend, never dated. Do a few kisses during Truth or Dare count as experience? She almost falls over when Mal opens the passenger door.<p>

"Aurora? Is everything all right?"

"Of course! I was just… thinking… about stuffs… college, you know?"

Mal nods and extends an arm to help Aurora out of the car. Ms. Moore's hand is cold but so soft Aurora does not want to let go, and neither does the older woman apparently, as she intertwines their fingers when they leave the underground parking lot. Aurora's breath catches in her throat when Mal leans closer, her lips inches away from her ear.

"It is already working," is the only thing she says, giving a quick glance a few feet in front of them, where a man dressed entirely in black is holding a camera.


	5. Mascot

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **New very long chapter that was interesting to write! Hope you'll like it! I also want to thank all of you for reading my fic and leaving all these nice reviews! But sadly, I will not be able to update it until next Friday, sorry guys!

o0Aslania0o: Don't worry, there are more chaptevs to come~! *accepts the trophy* But I'm not sure what you meant in the second part of the review... it sounds like a lot of drama...

echoxknox: There will probably more adorably awkward moments in later chapters before they start "relaxing"! And it's true the paparazzi was conveniently placed but, aren't they always?

Lame guest: First of all; why Lame guest? You're a super cool and nice guest! It makes me so happy to know people can get hooked~

* * *

><p><em>mas·cot<em>

_(n.) an animal, person or thing adopted by a group as its representative symbol and supposed to bring good luck_

* * *

><p>Aurora had expected Ms. Moore's apartment to be like her office: enormous, overly modern and mostly empty. But she was wrong. The first thing she sees when entering is the living room, down a few steps, that consists of a black leather corner couch, a thick carpet, a coffee table, an imposing TV set and a lamp. There are stairs to her left and a closed door on the opposite side. Further to the left, there is what seems to be the kitchen. Most surprising is the mezzanine above the living room and the alarming amount of potted plants of all sizes, shapes and colors, from bonsais to cacti.<p>

"It's beautiful…"

"You can come in, you would see better, you know."

The girl turns her head to look at Mal who is smiling mischievously. Aurora only takes a step forward, not knowing where to go.

"The kitchen is right over there, if you are hungry or thirsty, you can take what you want, except the alcohol. My bedroom and the bathroom are upstairs. I usually work at my desk on the mezzanine."

"And… where am I going to sleep?"

Ms. Moore quirks an eyebrow. Aurora gulps. _Oh God_. This can't mean they are going to sleep together. This is not happening. The older woman laughs heartily, very briefly.

"The room on your right is all yours. But you'll have to forgive me for the mess, I didn't have the time to tidy it."

"Oh! No! It's not a problem at all! It can't be worse than my room anyway!"

Aurora wants to face palm. Telling Ms. Moore that she is messy is definitely not a good idea, especially judging by the perfect organization of her apartment. What she calls a "mess" is probably just some books out of their shelf and an unmade bed.

"I will leave you here. Don't hesitate to snoop around, you can take anything from the closet, as I suppose you didn't bring a nightgown. Good night, Aurora."

"Thank you and good night, Ms. Moore!"

Aurora watches as the woman climbs the stairs, or rather stares, hypnotized by the slow movement of her hips. Philip would be so jealous if he could see… _that_. She goes immediately to the room Ms. Moore indicated, too afraid she might break something.

The room is large, with a second mezzanine inside. From floor to the ceiling, one of the walls is covered with books. There is a wooden sofa, with a blanket and a pillow on it, a coffee table - the color of which is difficult to tell because of all the books and magazines scattered all over it - and a tray of litter. And, of course, more plants.

"Litter? Does she have a cat?"

Aurora has to question Ms. Moore about the cat, but it will have to wait until the next morning. The girl walks to the small closet in one corner of the room, grabs the handles of the doors and hesitates. She has no idea what she will find in it and for all she knows, there could be the corpse of a person who crossed Ms. Moore or a stuffed cat. Aurora laughs nervously and gulps. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and pulls on the handles. She timidly opens one eye and then the other.

"Nobody's dead," she whispers to herself, letting out a relieved sigh. "Yet."

But what Aurora finds in the closet is even more surprising than a body would have been. Athletic clothes and... old band t-shirts? The girl blinks. Does Ms. Moore ever wear these all too casual clothes? Aurora takes a pair of yoga pants and the first shirt from a pile. She stares at them for a long time - especially the t-shirt, because Aerosmith does not seem to be something that belongs to a woman as elegant as Ms. Moore - before finally deciding to change.

* * *

><p>The sun is already up when Aurora opens her eyes the next morning, awakened by a weight on her chest. A white, fluffy, fat Persian cat is resting there, staring at her. Aurora tries to move but the cat does not seem happy with the gesture and claws the blanket.<p>

"Good morning to you too," she says, petting its head.

She takes the cat in her arms and rises to her feet, still holding it. She exits the room and walks to the kitchen, leaving the cat in the living room on her way. There is the sound of water running upstairs. This and the fact that there are two plates with croissants, half a grapefruit on each of them, and two glasses prove that Ms. Moore is already up. As soon as she sits at the kitchen table, the cat jumps in her lap.

Aurora does not know how long she has been waiting in the kitchen for Ms. Moore to come down, but she doesn't mind, the cat makes a good friend, even if it is not very talkative. Much like its owner.

"I see you've met Ursula."

The older woman is wearing jeans and a very form-fitting top, exposing her slender arms and sharp clavicles. Her hair is damp and some strands of hair are sticking to her face - Phillip would fanboy about all the Lara Croft potential.

"Ursula?"

"The usually grumpy cat sleeping in you lap. You haven't eaten yet?"

"I was waiting for you!"

Mal smiles sweetly and sits in front of her. Aurora stares at the older woman, not knowing what to do. Ms. Moore could consider it rude if Aurora started to eat first.

"You can eat, Aurora. It's not poisoned."

Aurora chuckles nervously and nods.

"I know. I was just... thinking..." Aurora mutters before taking a bite of the croissant.

"Let me guess... College stuff again?" Mal asks, a playful smirk plastered on her lips, making Aurora blush, embarrassed.

The woman does not insist and takes out her phone from her pocket rather than eat. Aurora pretends not to be staring, not to notice Ms. Moore's eyes widen as her phone keeps buzzing. Mal sighs and puts down her phone on the kitchen table.

"Is everything all right?"

Mal smirks.

"Everything is perfect. I have work to do so I'll drive you home after breakfast, as soon as you're dressed."

* * *

><p>When Aurora opens the door to her father's apartment, her three nannies and Phillip almost jump on her, asking her so many questions she can't remember half of them.<p>

"I'm fine, guys! Please calm down! Let me sit and I'll answer your questions!"

They settle down in the living room, Aurora in the armchair and the four others on the couch, facing her, staring at her like an animal in a cage.

"Did she try to touch you?" Mrs. Knotgrass asks, breaking the silence.

"Of course not!"

Most of their questions are about the way Mal acted with her, if she was rude or anything that could get the businesswoman arrested. Though it annoys Aurora because her date was nice and always polite, asking for permission, with her eyes if not with words, she tells them everything they want to know.

"Aurora, sweetheart, are you saying you are not going to ask your father not to marry Mrs. Moore?"

"We _need_ this wedding, her just as much as us…"

* * *

><p>The questioning seemed endless but it is finally done and Aurora can relax on her bed, Phillip at her side. Her phone starts to ring and the boy handles it to her.<p>

"_Aurora! You're finally answering your phone!_"

"Sorry, Cindy, I was… busy…" Aurora hesitates. It is not a lie, she _was_ busy the previous night, but telling her friend she had been on a date at the Bella Notte with her father's ex-girlfriend does not seem like a good idea. She knows Cinderella well enough to be sure she would freak out.

"_I read a very interesting article this morning…_"

Aurora hums briefly, signaling to her friend that she is ready to listen to another of the many stories she reads online.

"_I read you went on a date, at the Bella Notte, with a rich businesswoman who apparently dated your father when they were young. I refused to believe you would do something like that but then, I saw the photos…_"

"Oh," is the only word Aurora can mutter.

"_Yeah, oh. Seriously! How could you not tell me!? I'm offended you didn't trust me with that!_"

"God, Cindy's insane," Phillip says, rolling on his side to look at his best friend laying next to him on her bed.

"_Do you realize that if you can hear me, I can hear you, idiot?_"

"Wait, Cindy, you're angry because I didn't tell you? Not because of what I did?"

"_Oh please, the only people who don't know you're straight as rainbow are Phillip and yourself. But I had no idea you had such fine tastes in women, Blondie!_"

Aurora is blushing. She watches Phillip reach for the computer. She asks him what he is doing and he shrugs his shoulders before telling her he is going to check her "fine tastes".

"_So, how long have you been dating her?_"

There is a silence, interrupted by the boy's gasps of surprise and excited squeals as he scrolls through the photos of Mal on different websites. Aurora wants to hit him with her pillow but Cinderella starts talking again.

"_Please tell me it wasn't your first date! If you went home with her on your first date, Aurora, I swear-_"

"Of course it wasn't!"

Her voice is high pitched, maybe too much to be believable, so she clears her throat.

"I mean, we've been seeing each other… for quite some time now… we erm… we just didn't want the whole world to know… I'm sorry, Cindy, I have to go, I'll call you soon, okay?"

"_Bye, Blondie! And call before midnight!_"

"You're a bad liar, Rory."

"Oh shut up, Phillip. It's not a lie. From now on, it is the truth. Mal and I have been seeing each other for months and we are getting married this summer."

Phillip quirks a questioning eyebrow.

"So, she isn't Mrs. Moore anymore?"

Aurora pouts, her face blushing. She hates Phillip for noticing every little detail, he is always the first to realize when she changes something, even before herself sometimes, like when she stopped drawing small hearts above the letter "i" after Eric told her he would rather _fuck_ - in his own words - a swimmer with horribly broad shoulders than go on just one date with her.

* * *

><p>Phillip has just left when Stefan comes back surprisingly early for the weekend, slamming the door behind him as usual. The three nannies do not wait to be asked to go away and silently flee the apartment, leaving Aurora alone with her father. They are going to eat dinner together for the second time this week, something that never happened since the divorce. Aurora sighs, not knowing if it really is a good thing.<p>

"Do you want me to cook you something or-"

"Leftovers will be enough."

They sit in silence on each side of the table, staring at each other. Aurora knows she has to wait for her father to start talking - angering him with a conversation he does not want to hold is far from a good idea. They've already spent complete meals without saying a word only because Stefan was in a bad mood or too busy with his phone.

"Your date with Moore is all over the internet already."

"Is it a bad thing?"

Stefan clenches his hands into fists. Aurora leans back in her chair.

"It's good for us, for the wedding... but for her it's excellent. Everybody's talking about her and insulting me in the process! I'm an homophobic asshole and she is dating my 'adorable twenty-year-old daughter', isn't it wonderful?"

Aurora looks down at her hands. She knows she's not the reason for theses accusations and insults, but the guilt she feels anyway is making her sick.

"It'll get better, father..."

"And until the official announcement of your wedding, I'll still be an asshole while you will make her business more prosperous than ever."

"What are you talking about?"

Stefan hits the table with both his fists, making Aurora stand up and step back, panicked.

"You," he points an accusing finger at her, "are already becoming her mascot, her precious little _pet_, Aurora."

* * *

><p>So, I have one more announcement to make, well, this one should be good news!<p>

In the original version of the fic - that was first published on my tumblr - after this, there is a complete month that pass without any event. It's about to change because a few chapters about this month will be written!


	6. Miserable

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **It took a long time, but the new chapter is finally here! Like already I said, it is the first of a few chapters that will not contain anything from the original version! So even if you read it on tumblr, from now on, you'll have little or huge surprises!

Also, thanks to every new follower of The M Word, and welcome to the weird AU Malora shippers like!

* * *

><p><em>mis·er·a·ble<em>

_(adj.) 1. wretchedly unhappy, uneasy or uncomfortable_

_ 2. of wretched character or quality; contemptible_

* * *

><p>Aurora is laying on her bed, holding her phone above her head, waiting for its screen to light up and show Phillip's photo. It is eleven in the morning on Tuesday. Her best friend should have already called to confirm he will be at her father's apartment soon. She is about to call him when her phone buzzes, startling her into letting go of it. It hits her on the nose and makes her wince. Aurora retrieves her phone, a hand clasped on her face as she sits up.<p>

"Good morning, Aurora."

Aurora's back straightens up as soon as she hears the impossibly calm voice. She has to take a deep breath before answering.

"Good morning, Ms. Moore."

A smile spreads on her face and she forgets about her pain. Talking to someone who isn't her father is more relaxing than Aurora expected, even if this someone is at the same time her father's ex-girlfriend and her future wife. Just thinking about it makes a knot form in her stomach.

"We need to talk. Come to my office as soon as possible."

"Don't you have appointments? I wouldn't want to disturb you!"

Aurora's panicked attempt at apologizing and politely refusing to go to Ms. Moore's office is cut short when the businesswoman interrupts her.

"Do not worry about it. I will see you soon."

The girl does not have time to say anything before Ms. Moore hangs up. She stares at her phone, eyebrows quirked, confused by the very brief conversation she just had. She wants to play video games with Phillip, not to have a serious talk with Ms. Moore. But she knows she can't say no to her, so she texts Phillip to tell him that they need to cancel their afternoon together.

* * *

><p>Aurora takes her phone out of her pocket and leans her back against the glass wall of the elevator. Still no text from Phillip, no call, nothing. It has been three hours since she sent him a message. Her best friend is usually quick to answer, so she can't help worrying.<p>

The doors open with a ding and Aurora steps out of the elevator. Diaval is at his desk, obviously less busy than the previous time the girl came. He is spinning on his chair, his head thrown back and there is a bright childish smile on his face. Aurora chuckles, making him stop immediately. He shakes his head and rubs his eyes for a moment before giving Aurora his full attention.

"She's waiting for you inside!" He smiles, pointing a finger at the office doors. "I'm not announcing your arrival, because if she sees my face one more time today, she'll throw her stapler at me!"

Aurora simply nods, pushes one of the glass doors and takes a hesitant step inside. Ms. Moore is staring at her, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

"Sit down, please."

The girl obliges. The silence that settles then is heavy and uncomfortable. Ms. Moore does not making any move, not even blinking. Aurora is becoming more nervous with every passing second and starts fidgeting under Ms. Moore's intimidating glare.

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

Aurora blinks in confusion. She does not have anything to say, Ms. Moore is the one who called her in the morning! She does have questions to ask though, because they've talked about their marriage but never about the actual wedding. Aurora wants to know about the rings, the flowers, the dresses, where they will marry - there is no way they won't make it _big_ for the media - but more importantly she wants to know when they will announce their engagement to the public. Her father needs an interview about it to look like a good father and-

"You could start by telling me about Phillip."

"How do you know about him?!"

Ms. Moore leans back in her armchair and starts massaging her temples. She sighs and takes a deep breath before answering.

"I had quite an interesting encounter with him yesterday. He came to my office, introduced himself and politely asked me to cancel our engagement."

Aurora opens her mouth and closes it after a few seconds. She can feel her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. She knew her best friend would do something stupid, he always does when he thinks he's protecting her.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Moore! I-"

"Do not apologize, Aurora. You are allowed to have a boyfriend but you have to hide it, for your father's sake."

"A boyfriend? Phillip and I aren't dating, he's my best friend!"

Ms. Moore smirks, confusing Aurora even more. There isn't any reason to be smirking, is there? Or maybe there is and Aurora is too innocent and sheltered to understand… she often feels like this around her father.

"I believe we are done for today, then," Ms. Moore says, standing up.

"I- May I ask you question?"

The older woman nods and sits back down, smiling all too sweetly at Aurora, as if satisfied by the situation. Aurora is toying with a strand of her hair, thinking about how to ask her question without sounding sounding ridiculous or demanding.

"I was wondering if we were going on another date soon. My father wants our marriage to be announced publicly… He- he didn't tell me, but he is making it rather obvious…"

"I will you pick up tomorrow at eight."

* * *

><p>Phillip is sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the wall, eyes closed, when Aurora arrives at the apartment. She pushes him lightly on the shoulder, almost making him fall. He rises to his feet and they enter the apartment in a complete silence. Aurora goes straight to her bedroom, followed by her best friend and they sit on the bed, facing each other. Phillip is looking down at his hands, Aurora notices, and it is obvious he feels bad - most certainly about going to see Mal. Mal. The older woman had asked her, again, to call her that earlier at her office.<p>

"I need to tell you, Rory. I did something… weird… yesterday…"

"I know, Phillip. Ma- Ms. Moore told me."

The boy hides his face in his hands and mumbles a few words.

"I'm sorry, Aurora, but I care too much about you to let you marry this woman! She's creepy!"

Aurora quirks her eyebrows. Mal sure is unique and intimidating, but Aurora doesn't believe her to be creepy in any way. Going on date with her, seeing her apartment and spending a night there might be why she can't understand why Phillip would find her creepy.

"She's old enough to be your mother! She's a ruthless businesswoman! She hates your father, Aurora! For God's sake, do you really think that she'll ever consider him as a partner!?"

Aurora doesn't make a single move. She stays still, petrified by the idea. Phillip is right. Ms. Moore will have no reason to keep Stefan as a business partner once his reputation is redeemed. Aurora's jaw falls open as she thinks about the situation she is in. There's no doubt she is a pawn in her father's game but is he being played by Ms. Moore in turn?

"I don't want you to marry her…" Phillip whispers as he takes her hands in his. "I don't want you to marry anyone. l don't want you to get hurt by this pedo-"

"Stop."

Aurora stands up, forcing her hands out of her best friend's grip. She feels trapped, cornered. Just like she does around her father. It should not happen with Phillip. The boy opens his mouth but Aurora interrupts him.

"Stop that, Phillip. First of all, I'm not a child. Secondly you're acting like my father; asking me to do things or not to do them! Mal didn't do that…" Her voice trails off with the latest words. "Phillip, could you leave me alone, please?"

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Mal."<p>

Aurora is nervously pacing in her bedroom, the grip on her phone so tight her knuckles start turning white.

"_Good evening, Aurora. Are you calling to cancel our date?_"

"No, not at all. I just need to ask you a question."

There is a brief and uncomfortable silence before Mal speaks up again.

"_Go ahead._"

Aurora takes a deep breath and leans her forehead against the window. She isn't sure anymore, but it is too late.

"Are you planning on ruining my father after our wedding?"

"_Yes._"

* * *

><p>Oh, it looks like a cliffhanger and some angst! lf you can't handle reading too much angst, don't worry, I can't handle writing it!<p>

Also, I want to say that I'm not sure I'll finish writing soon enough for my beta reader to correct before Monday. So don't worry if there is no update next Monday, there will still be one during the week!

I love you guys! You're the best!


	7. Mother

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **Woot woot! A wild update! I hope you don't mind too much if I can't update twice a week anymore. I'm trying my best but I've been attacked by real life and responsibilities... I hate those!

You guys are all amazing and sweet! Reading your comments always make my day~

jeep28: The m-word proposed is very interesting! Maybe it'll be included in a future chapter, maybe not! We'll see!

SwanMillsFiction: Malefistache-Swan3ills! I knew it! I knew it was you! But why does everybody insult poor Phillip only trying to do what he thinks is good for his (not really) secret crush...

* * *

><p>moth·er<p>

_(n.) a term of address for a female parent or a woman having or regarded as having the status, function or authority of a female parent_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you planning on ruining my father after our wedding?<em>"

"_Yes._"

These words are haunting Aurora's mind. She can't believe she had been naive enough to think Ms. Moore wouldn't hold a grudge against her father anymore - many years had passed since their break up, after all. The older woman's answer had been so brief and honest. It is not what Aurora wanted to hear, but the fact Ms. Moore hadn't tried to find excuses, to apologize, is somewhat reassuring, because the girl now knows Ms. Moore, unlike Stefan, will not lie to her.

Aurora looks up at Ms. Moore, chatting with the waitress, _in French_. It has been going on like this since the waitress came back with Ms. Moore's credit card. At least five minutes ago. Aurora doesn't know if she is annoyed because she's being ignored or because she decided to be annoyed by everything the businesswoman does - or if it really is annoyance she feels. Before she realizes it, Aurora is lost in her thoughts again and she doesn't notice Ms. Moore standing up until the woman calls her name.

"Sorry, Mal, I got distracted," Aurora says with an apologetic smile as she gets up.

They leave the restaurant without another word, locking arms as soon as they are outside. They walk to the car in an uncomfortable silence, and Aurora hopes for it to disappear. She doesn't like this situation, Ms. Moore and she will be married soon, they can't stay like this; Aurora feeling betrayed and Ms. Moore carefully avoiding casual conversations.

"Could we talk about last night's phone call?" Aurora ask, her voice soft and shaky with hesitation.

Ms. Moore nods as she starts up the engine.

"We will talk about it at my apartment, if you don't mind waiting."

"Oh, yes. I can wait."

The drive is short and Aurora can't help letting out a sigh of relief as she gets out of the car. She follows Ms. Moore out of the underground parking lot, only taking her hand when they can feel the fresh air of night, for the photographers that may be lurking a few feet away from Ms. Moore's building, just like after their previous date. Aurora looks up at the older woman, suddenly very aware of the height difference between them. She hadn't noticed before, hadn't paid any attention to it, too busy worrying about everything. But Ms. Moore was much taller than Aurora - maybe even taller than her father.

"Oh no…"

The girl blinks, confused, as Ms. Moore stops walking. Aurora glances around them; they are only a few feet away from the businesswoman's building and there isn't anything, except another couple on the sidewalk. _Oh no_. Aurora put a hand on Ms. Moore's arm to catch her attention but it's too late, as the couple has already walked up to them. The woman, tall, slender, with golden locks of hair and deep blue eyes, has both her hands clasped on her partner's arm. This man, Aurora knows he is the one her father talked about in his last interview.

"You might want to let go of Aurora, little devil."

* * *

><p><em> Twenty two years earlier…<em>

Stefan walks through the cafeteria, holding his lunch tray closely to his chest so nobody will knock it from his arms. His target is sitting at the small table in a corner, her head buried in a book, long silky brown hair hiding her face. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he sits next to her, making her look up at him.

"When are you going to talk to me again, Mal?" the boy asks, elbowing his friend's arm.

"Now."

A smug smile appears on Stefan's face. He shifts slightly in his chair to face Mal and puts a hand on her thigh. The girl ignores the gesture and resumes reading.

"You don't hate me, then?"

"Why would I?" she asks, but speaks up again before Stefan can say anything. "Because you're graduating? I can't hate you because a miracle happened."

The comment makes the boy groan loudly, and Mal smirks at his predictable reaction - he doesn't notice, though, too concentrated on the slender silhouette of the cheerleaders' captain exiting the cafeteria. Mal knows he thinks Queen Bitch is the most attractive girl at school. Stefan looks back at her as soon as he can't see the cheerleader anymore.

"Stefan, you can go eat with the other football players. l have to get used to being alone, since next year you won't be here to protect me from these idiots."

"So you're worried because you'll be alone?"

He sounds oddly relieved, and it is obvious he is hiding something from her. Mal brushes it off though - she is not interested in discovering what would without a doubt create an argument.

"You'll be enjoying your new life in college, going to parties, and forgetting about me. While I'll be here, getting insulted and humiliated every fucking day."

Stefan snakes his hand higher on Mal's thigh.

"I won't forget you, Mal. I'll call you, and send you letters if you want! You're my friend-"

Mal slaps Stefan's hand away from her leg and stares at him coldly, making him back away a little.

"Friend? I'm your _friend_? You dare calling me just a friend, even after last night? And ones before it?"

The girl's voice raises with each question she asks, catching the attention of some students sitting close to them. Stefan rudely tells them to stop listening to their conversation, threatening to beat them up with the rest of the football team if they kept doing it. Mal rolls her eyes.

"Mal-" She tries to cut him off but he keep talking. "You're my _girl_friend, but- but nobody knows."

"Because you finally made it on the team this year and I'm still the loser who wears a leather jacket in the middle of summer, I know."

Stefan grabs Mal's hands under the table, caressing the cold skin with his thumbs. He smirks and arcs an eyebrow nonchalantly - if there's one thing he learnt during his high school years, it is how to charm girls, especially Mal.

"Everything will change in a few months… but it'll be for the best. We'll still see each other and we won't have to hide anymore."

* * *

><p><em> Four months later…<em>

Stefan promised he would come see her, but he had been too busy and tired by all his classes and auditions for small parts in movies and TV shows - Stefan is ambitious and knows what he wants; to become a celebrity, to have his name written everywhere. So they arranged for Mal to come on campus for him, she took her father's car in the morning - without asking - and drove there. She's early for their date, she always is, so she walks to the park in which Stefan asked her to join him. His reactions to surprises are priceless. She smirks to herself and quickens her pace. She stops abruptly as her happiness fades away.

Stefan is already at the park. But he has his hands all over a girl, who looks familiar. Tall, slender, with golden locks of hair and deep blue eyes. Queen Bitch. Leila. Mal knows it is her - there is no way any other provocative blonde could have such eyes full of innocence.

"How can you do this to me?"

Mal's voice breaks in the middle of the question. Stefan jerks away from the blonde, choking a little.

"I didn't do anything, Mal! I was just-"

"Trying to have sex with her. I can see that. God! I'm so stupid! I should have never trusted you!"

"I love you, Mal, and you know that. But…"

Mal doesn't cut him off this time, she wants to hear the ridiculous excuses he'll come up with, to use them against him and humiliate him in front of his _pet_. Before Stefan manages to respond, Leila speaks up.

"Are you dating the little devil, Stefan?"

Little devil. Mal hates the nickname. She got it years ago, in middle school, because at Halloween, when most girls wanted to dress up as princesses, she preferred the villains The nickname had stuck with her because of her black clothes and obsession with loud music.

"If fucking and lying count as dating, then yes, he is dating the little devil. Well, he was. And, Stefan, don't even think about about begging me to get back together with you."

Mal turns her back to them and walks away slowly, ignoring Stefan's shouting. She bites down on her lip and tries her best to refrain from crying - she'll have time for that later. For now, she needs to keep her head high, she is not weak or dependent on her relationship with Stefan anymore. She'll start a new life, without him, and if the opportunity arises to ruin his life later, she will do it. She promises herself she'll make him regret it.

* * *

><p>"I thought I had gotten rid of this nickname," Ms. Moore says, her grip on Aurora's hand tightening.<p>

The two women stare at each other, straight in the eyes, full of menace. Aurora would not be surprised if they started growling.

"Let go of my daughter," the blonde exclaims,releasing her fiancé's arm to take a few steps closer to Mal and Aurora. "Aurora, you don't have to stay with her, I can drive you back to Stefan's if you want."

Aurora smiles at her mother and takes the few steps separating them. They haven't seen each other in months because Leila left New York after the divorce and met Michael in Boston. Her mother doesn't usually come here, so Aurora is surprised, but not as much as she is excited.

"Don't worry, mom, I'm fine. But you should have told me you were coming!"

It is true, Aurora is fine, more so with Maleficent than around her father - even after the older woman had admitted her intention to ruin him. That's what she wants to tell her mother, but she knows it could only worsen the situation; her mother most certainly doesn't want to hear anything that has to do with Stefan right now.

"We'll have time to see each other, sweetheart!"

Aurora's smile widens. Her mother is planning on staying in New York. They will be able to have a conversation about Mal and the wedding later, just the two of them. No intimidating fiancé, no angry Ms. Moore, no potential loud argument that could end badly.

"Aurora, it's getting late, we should go."

The girl looks back at Ms. Moore and nods; even though she doesn't want to leave her mother just now, she needs to talk with Ms. Moore. Aurora takes back Ms. Moore's hand in hers.

"Mom, I'll call you tomorrow so we can arrange something, okay?"

"No! Aurora, you can't go home with a woman like her!"

Aurora gives a squeeze to Mal's hand, stopping her from responding - the fact that Mal understands the gesture and stays silent surprises Aurora, but she refuses to let it show.

"I trust her, mom," Aurora says before taking a deep breath. "She'd never hurt me."

Leila glances down at her feet and then looks up at her fiancé, frowning a little. He nods and steps forward, not looking away from Ms. Moore, who doesn't even blink.

"Aurora is a good girl. No harm will come to her. You'll make sure of it, won't you?"

Even though his voice stays soft and low, and his words polite, there's no doubt he is threatening Ms. Moore. The businesswoman only smirks. She looks like she' is about to laugh at or taunt him, but to Aurora's relief she doesn't.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Leila."

* * *

><p>Boom! Bet you didn't expect this one! I hope you didn't actually... wouldn't to be predictable...<p>

But you still have to wait for the next update for a real Malora moment~


	8. Malinger

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **It took me more time than I first expected to write this chapter, and for a moment, I thought I would not finish it on time for today, but I did! God, I have the most amazing beta reader ever!

cannibal corncob: /!\ I'm glad you're enjoying this AU, and your excitement makes me happy, but could you tone down a little? I'm trying my best to update weekly (and I'd love to go back to biweekly updates but I can't right now) and your comment stressed me, I don't handle stress well. At all.

But thanks to all of you for these sweet and encouraging comments you leave with every update!

* * *

><p><em>ma·lin·ger<em>

_(v.) to pretend illness, especially in order to shirk one's duty, to avoid work, etc._

* * *

><p>Aurora's hands are still shaking when they reach Ms. Moore's apartment, but she doesn't even know if it's because she did not expect for the usually sweet Michael to be so terrifying, or because she believed that if anyone would be accepting of her relationship with Ms. Moore, it'd be her mother. She knew she would not have a good day - with the serious talk she is about to have with Ms. Moore - but this… She lets out a small sigh as she walks to the kitchen.<p>

Ms. Moore pulls out her chair for her, again, and proceeds across from her. They settle down in an heavy silence, Aurora glancing around the apartment and cautiously avoiding the older woman's eyes.

"What will happen to my father?" Aurora girl asks, pursing her lips.

"He will lose his job, his company, his money and consequently, his freedom."

Aurora opens her mouth but closes it immediately, not finding words to express how she feels - she isn't sure how she feels about anything anymore. It's all so confusing. Knowing that the woman she'll soon be married to is planning on taking everything from her father… She looks down at her hands; they are still trembling. What is she so afraid of? Seeing her father go completely crazy because of his own idea? Marrying Ms. Moore?

"You won't have to worry about your own comfort, or paying for college, I will make sure that you have everything you need."

Everything but her family. Her mother lives in Boston, so they can't see each other as often as she wishes, and before the year ends, her father will most certainly refuse to even look at her - not that he does that a lot anyway, but it will be for very different reasons.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ms. Moore tilts her head to the side, frowning a little. She then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. Something in her eyes has changed.

"Because I promised myself that if the opportunity arose, I would have my revenge on your father. Because he has gone through life thinking there are no consequences his actions, and it's time for that to change."

Once again, the answer is simple and blunt. Too blunt, too quick to be a lie. Ms. Moore is nothing like her father, she doesn't tell lies to make sure Aurora will like her, that she will stay with her, and for a reason she doesn't understand, Aurora respects her, she appreciates her.

"You can tell you father. But it will not be of any use, it's probably already too late."

Aurora looks up to see a discreet smile appear on Ms. Moore's lips. Ms. Moore understands how she feels, Aurora realizes, because Stefan hasn't really changed - that's what her mom always tells her.

"Thank you," Aurora mutters. "For telling me the truth," she adds, seeing the confusion in Ms. Moore's eyes.

"You look exhausted, Aurora. We can resume talking tomorrow morning, if you want."

Aurora nods. Both women stand up and exit the kitchen, stopping a few steps away from the stairs. They stare at each other for a moment in a complete silence before parting ways.

"Good night, Aurora."

"Good night to you too… Mal…"

* * *

><p>It is five to eleven when Aurora wakes up, still tired from her agitated week. Ms. Moore's cat resting peacefully on her chest, starts to purrs as her hand approaches its head. Aurora smiles and takes Ursula in her arms so she can stand up and walk to the kitchen. There is no sign of Ms. Moore this time. The only thing that's changed since the previous night is a small turquoise shopping bag on the table. Aurora immediately recognizes the shade of blue: Tiffany &amp; Co. She quickly exits the kitchen, looking up at the mezzanine to see if Ms. Moore is working there, but she isn't. Aurora glances at the stairs. It would not harm anyone if she just checks if is upstairs, would it? She can feel herself becoming more nervous with every step she climbs, her palms are even getting sweaty. She shouldn't be so stressed, she's already been upstairs, the morning after their previous date.<p>

"Get a grip, Rory. It's nothing at all."

The door to Ms. Moore's bedroom is wide open and there isn't anybody inside, so Aurora walks to the next door. It isn't locked. Maybe Ms. Moore forgot Aurora stayed at her apartment and went to work. Aurora pushes the door to take a quick look.

"Holy shi-"

Aurora covers her mouth with her hand before finishing her exclamation. She steps back, closes the door and leans her back against it.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Moore! I had no idea you were inside!"

Ms. Moore doesn't say anything - probably too surprised by what just happened. Aurora's breathing is erratic and she can feel her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. She squeezes her eyes shut. The image appears to her again. Ms. Moore, standing with her back turned to her, not wearing anything. The sharpness of her shoulder blades, the curve of her back and slender waist, the dimples of her lower back. Her heart beat finally more regular, Aurora decides it is wiser to go back to the kitchen and wait.

* * *

><p>Ms. Moore comes downstairs about fifteen minutes after Aurora barged into the bathroom, dressed for work. She may have been surprised by the intrusion and the loud apology that followed, but probably not as much as Aurora, who is sitting at the kitchen table, Ursula loudly purring in her lap.<p>

"Good morning, Aurora. Did you sleep well?" Mal asks as she sits down in front Aurora, moving the Tiffany & Co shopping aside so she can look at the flustered girl.

"Good morning! I slept well, thank you!"

Even though her face is flushed, Aurora's usual bright smile is back, and all Mal can do is smirk in return. Aurora is squirming uncomfortably under her intense stare. Did she see the scratch marks? She can't just ask; mentioning something Aurora might not have noticed would not be smart.

"Do you want to eat something before I drive you back to your father's?"

If a casual conversation can help Aurora relax, Mal will try her best. She knows that what she is going to talk about will without a doubt be stressful. Their wedding. Mal lets out a small sigh. She knows Aurora is only doing this to make Stefan happy, and like every hopeful and optimistic girl, she probably planned her dream wedding years ago.

"No, thank you! I'll wait for lunch!"

Aurora's cheeks are still rosy but she seems calmer. Mal reaches for her pocket and takes out the small silver ring in it to lay it before the girl, whose eyes widens in surprise.

"You found it!" Aurora exclaims, grabbing her ring, squealing excitedly. "I thought I lost it!"

"You forgot it in the bathroom. But…" Mal's voice trails off as she stands up. She opens the shopping bag and takes a box out of it, stepping closer to Aurora. "You could wear this one instead."

Aurora glances between the box and Mal's face, frowning in confusion, her mouth agape.

"This is an apology for my bluntness, not an attempt to buy your affection."

Mal takes the box in her hands and opens it for Aurora, who gasps. Mal smirks, proud of the reaction the ring gets - she chose a good one, it seems. The silver band is simple, but the numerous round diamonds forming flower petals are more than enough to compensate.

"So, Aurora Rose, will you marry me?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Aurora answers with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Mal steps out of the elevator to find Diaval already sitting at his desk, spinning on his chair, as he always does when she isn't around. He stops abruptly and smirks at her. She walks past him, ignoring his insistent stare, so he follows her in the office.<p>

"How was it?"

Mal looks questioningly at Diaval, arching an eyebrow.

"Your date with your fiancée and your morning off at Tiffany & Co?"

She sits down, looking up at her assistant, waiting for him to explain exactly what he wants to know - as he doesn't like to ask too many questions and prefers to stare disapprovingly at Mal until she speaks, looking back in silence is the best way to make him go away.

"How is the ring? Did she like it? What did she say about you wanting to destroy her father's life?"

Mal underestimated Diaval's attachment to Aurora. It is obvious he doesn't want the girl to be hurt, that he wants for her to have a nice and peaceful life. After twenty years of living with Stefan, of doing everything he wants so he can be happy, Aurora deserves it, and that is why Mal will make sure the girl has what she needs. Mal is not getting attached to Aurora's bright smile and sweetness, she's is just… protecting her from the harm she will cause to Stefan. Yes, that's what it is.

"The ring was expensive. And I'm getting married to a girl who is thankful for my honesty. That is all you need to know, Diaval."

* * *

><p>Here, people! You've got your Malora moments~ There'll be more, of course, but this chapter is special, I guess!<p>

The ring is an actual Tiffany & Co ring... went as far as visiting their website, yup. The prices are so scary.


	9. Mendacious

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **Look, a new chapter! I'm realizing that the more I wrote, the closer this fic gets to its end. It's kind of scary, actually. What will I do with my life once it's complete!?

* * *

><p><em>men<em>·d<em>a·cious<em>__

_(adj.) 1. telling lies, especially habitually; dishonest; lying; untruthful_

_ 2. false or untrue_

* * *

><p>It has been hours, but Mal still can't believe what she did. She's only following the plan, she keeps repeating to herself, but still, getting married to a college student sounds crazy. Cursed be Stefan for his stupid ideas and extreme solutions. The man is insane; it is no wonder his daughter can accept such madness so easily. Mal sighs and rests her elbows on the kitchen table, rubbing small circles on her temples. What is she doing with her life?<p>

"I still don't get it. Aurora saw you naked?" Diaval asks.

Mal looks up at her friend - though she would never admit it out loud to anyone, and especially not him. His lips are pressed together, making it obvious that he is trying to keep a straight face, failing as usual to hide the mischief in his eyes.

"Don't make me say it, bird brains."

Diaval snickers behind his hand, making Mal groan. She should know better than to invite her assistant over by now but she keeps doing it. And he keeps emptying her fridge.

"I know you aren't shy, but before the wedding?" He accentuates the last word with a mocking gasp.

Mal throws the cap of her beer bottle, hitting Diaval on the forehead. He winces and presses a hand to his forehead while Mal simply smirks, proud of her still good aim.

"Are you sure you're really forty?"

She glares at him menacingly. He should know she hates when people mention her age - especially since she is still in her thirties - even more so since she met Aurora. The age difference is starting to be pointed out by journalists and soon enough she'll be described as a predator, a cougar.

There is a brief silence before Diaval speaks again.

"Poor Aurora, with the scratch marks on your back, she's going to think you're already cheating on her."

"With stress and an old habit."

Nervously scratching her shoulder blades, sometimes so much that she'd bleed, was a bad habit that had started at the same time as her relationship with Stefan. She stopped during college but it had left scars - embodying the pain Stefan had made her feel. She had reopened the wounds a few days ago. It is Stefan's fault. He's the one making her marry a child... and she is lying to herself again. She accepted his proposition, knowing exactly what would happen.

"You could use that to your advantage. Wear a backless dress, drive the media and Aurora's parents crazy."

"Journalists are going to start ignoring Aurora's contagious smile, I will be branded a cougar. I don't need them to write that I'm forcing her into a sexual relationship, Diaval."

He shrugs and empties his beer bottle. Mal leans back in her chair, sighing once more. Stefan needs an interview about his daughter's relationship with her so he can mention their engagement and she'll then confirm that the wedding will be organized very soon.

"It's New York, boss. People will be thrilled to have a gay, wealthy... good-looking couple in the spotlight! Don't worry!"

* * *

><p>It has been hours but Aurora still can't believe what Mal did. Of course, the expensive engagement was expected, but not so early, not like that. What had Aurora hoped for, though? Did she want Mal to simply put the box in her hands and go away? To invite her to a fancy restaurant and kneel down? Feeling her cheeks blushing, she shakes her head, trying to erase these thoughts from her mind. She is being ridiculous: she is not dating Mal, they are not in love but they <em>are<em> getting married. Aurora's gaze drifts away from her plate to fall on the ring.

"Is that a new ring?"

Aurora startles. She looks up at her mother, seated across from her. She puts her hands on her lap, hiding the ring from her mother's curious eyes. She can't tell her about the wedding now; she would most certainly freak out even more than the previous night. She has to make Leila accept her relationship with Mal first. She also has to tell her before the engagement ring is pointed out in every magazine.

"Yes, it is. It's not... much, you know." Aurora answers with a shaky voice and nervous smile - God, Phillip is right when he says she is a bad liar.

Phillip. They haven't talked since their argument. She should call him later, or at least text him.

"So... what are you willing to tell me about your relationship?"

Aurora opens her mouth and closes it without saying a word, repeating the gesture a few times. Surely her mother didn't change her mind on Mal already, why would she ask about their relationship?

"What would you like to know?"

"The simple things, like..." Leila pauses to take a sip from her glass of wine. "How you met her or how long you've been seeing her."

_Oh no_. Aurora clutches her dress and gulps. This is the kind of question she should have expected. She did not have the time to talk about these kind of details with Mal and this is bad. Aurora needs ideas, she needs Mal, because if she says something to her mother that Mal tells something differently... Leila mustn't know about the arrangement. She would kill Stefan.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll tell you all about it after, okay?"

Leila nods and Aurora stands up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair; she apologizes awkwardly as she grabs her clutch bag. She rushes to the bathroom, wiping her sweaty hands on her dress. There doesn't seem to be anybody else. Aurora pulls out her phone from her bag to dial Mal.

"Aurora? Why are you calling so late?"

"I'm in the bathroom and I'm freaking out!"

There is a silence, only interrupted by what sounds like Diaval's voice, cut off after a few seconds by a groan of pain.

"Oh my God! That's not what I meant! I- I'm at the restaurant with my mom and she asked me how and when we met and I have no idea what to tell her!"

Aurora can hear Mal's steady breathing and light footsteps. Is she pacing?

"Is there anywhere we could have met?" Mal asks. "A park or a museum you often go to, for example?"

Before Leila went away to Boston, they used to go to the American Museum of Natural History together every time they had the opportunity to. She still goes there, from time to time, by herself, to draw or to stare at the whale - for some reason, she always found it fascinating. So that's what she tells Mal.

* * *

><p>Aurora sits back on her chair under her mother's gaze. She apologizes to her for leaving, but Leila doesn't seem to mind much.<p>

"What were we talking about again?" Aurora smiles as she asks, managing to hide her nervousness.

"About your _girlfriend_."

Even if Leila accentuated the last word, there hadn't been any animosity in her voice - and maybe Aurora should worry, but she doesn't. Unlike her father, her mother is a very calm person.

"We met last summer, at the Museum of Natural History. You know how I am when I draw... staring at something for hours without looking away..."

"As if you were sleeping with your eyes open. It scared me on more than one occasion..."

Aurora nods vigorously, her smile widening.

"I did look away, though, when she asked if I was all right. There was something about her voice that just... caught my attention... " Her voice trails off as she realizes the truth in her words; she does love hearing Mal's melodic voice. "We started talking, mostly about my drawings and the museum, but we couldn't stop! So we went for coffee and exchanged our numbers and well..."

Leila's expression has discreetly softened when Aurora is done with her story - it is just a story, a lie - but apparently, Aurora had managed to convince her mother and it makes her feel both proud and guilty.

"Does she make you happy?"

"I- I think so, yes!"

Leila tilts her head down a second, as if defeated.

"Couldn't you be like every girl your age and fall in love with a handsome frat boy? Or did your father's ex sound like such a good option compared to them?"

Her mother's chuckles is forced, but Aurora knows that she is doing her best to accept her relationship, or at least to tolerate it. Aurora sighs. She can't give up now and tell the truth.

* * *

><p>Dinner had ended up better than anything Aurora had expected. Of course, her mother still doesn't like the idea of seeing her with Mal, but she is already more tolerant than her father - who <em>knows<em> that it is only an arrangement.

She slips out of her dress to put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Mal's Aerosmith band t-shirt. Mal had told her that she could keep it if she wanted, so she did. Aurora takes out her phone from her bag to check her messages one last time.

_1 message_

_Phillip_

_I'm sorry for what I did and said. I had no right to treat you like that. But seeing you get hurt is one of my biggest fears, and even if I know that you are not a baby, that you can take care of yourself, I can't help worrying and trying to protect you. I understand if you don't want to answer to this message now... maybe later tho?_

Aurora stares at the screen a minute before getting up from her bed. She goes to the window and leans her forehead against it, gazing down at the lights of the city. She looks back at her phone and types a quick answer.

_You'll always be my best friend_

* * *

><p>It sure looks like Phillip will be back soon~ I'm a monster! It's wonderful!<p>

I don't even how the idea for the lie about their first meeting came up. Or maybe I do. Should have not watched Night at the Museum.


	10. Munificent

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **My beta-reader is a hero. That's all I have to say. And maybe that college is annoying. Oh, and the most difficult part about writing this fic is finding titles for the chapters!

* * *

><p><em>mu<em>·nif<em>·i<em>·cent<em>___

_(adj) extremely liberal in giving; very generous_

* * *

><p>Aurora is smiling brightly as she leaves her father's apartment, running as fast as she can despite her bare feet. The elevator out of service again - most certainly once more because of the triplets who live on the same floor as Stefan - so she rushes to the stairs. She slows down when she notices an old lady, greeting her with a slight bow of the head, before resuming running. Aurora finally reaches the building doors; three people are standing behind them. She puts on her shoes and exits. Phillip is, as always, arguing with Cindy, so the first to notice she is here is Cindy's boyfriend, Charming. Aurora had never understood why, but Cindy only called him by his last name. As well as it suits him, it is really distant and rude. He doesn't seem to mind, though.<p>

"Hi, Aurora."

"Good afternoon, Henry!"

Phillip and Cindy stop bickering and smile at her, like nothing had happened. Aurora waves awkwardly - she hasn't seen Phillip since their argument, and even if they had called each other over the phone to talk about it, she had only forgiven, not forgotten. Cindy locks her arms with Aurora's and starts walking.

"Show me the ring!"

Aurora turns her head to look at her excited friend.

"What ring?"

Cindy rolls her eyes.

"The one your Ms. Moore bought at Tiffany & Co last week, _duh_."

Aurora opens her mouth and frowns a little. She had no idea the engagement ring had already been pointed out by journalists. Her mother hadn't called to ask about it, which was weird, as she read the press just as much as Cindy. At least, Aurora now knows what her father will talk about at dinner that night, and they will 'disagree loudly', like every other Tuesday. Cindy suddenly grabs Aurora's left hand and gawks at the sight of the ring.

"It didn't look that big in the photos. Your _fiancée_'s got good tastes."

Cindy glances over her shoulder, so Aurora does the same. The boys are talking about video games, but Phillip is glaring at Cindy. Aurora shakes her head - she couldn't expect him to be accepting of Mal so quickly.

"Do you have any plans for the wedding yet?"

"All we know is that we'll be married before September."

It's all they really talked about, the date. Because Stefan wants the wedding to be held this summer, just so he can look happy there and get his popularity back quickly.

"That's early! I thought you had been together only for a few months...?"

"Actually... it's been a year."

Phillip snorts.

"_You_ managed to lie to me for a year?"

Aurora sighs. Is she really so bad at lying that nobody can believe she'd be able to hide a relationship? She just lied to Cindy, and lied to her mother some days ago, though. God, getting better at lying can't be a good thing.

"It wasn't really lying, more like hiding the truth because we wanted time to ourselves?"

* * *

><p>They had been sitting at a table in a Starbucks - Cindy showing the articles about Mal that she had found and the boys pretending to be interested - when Cindy received a message from her parents to tell her that they were leaving the house - so she left with her boyfriend to enjoy an empty home with him.<p>

And now Aurora is all alone with Phillip and a heavy silence. They exchange a few glances between sips of coffee, and green tea for Aurora.

"I'm sorry."

Aurora looks up from her cup, eyes widening in confusion.

"For treating you like a defenseless kid. And for insulting Ms. Moore..."

He had never apologized for the way he talked about Mal, for calling her a pedophile, so Aurora stays silent, waiting to hear if he has anything else to add.

"As worried as I was from the start, the idea didn't seem that bad, you know... it meant that there'd be someone else to look out for you. And well, Ms. Moore is attractive."

Phillip shrugs. He lets out a sigh and tips his head down. Aurora can see his hesitation, it's obvious there he has something else to say, something he doesn't want to say.

"She makes you smile, Aurora. It's been a week and you're already comfortable around her. I feel like I'm nothing special."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her, Aurora."

She blinks repeatedly. Of course she likes her; Mal is honest and nice in her own way. And beautiful. But that isn't a reason to like her more, it's only a bonus, right? She feels her cheeks blushing. She is being ridiculous, thinking that Mal's beauty is a _bonus_. Aurora starts fidgeting with her empty cup of tea.

"Well, you know I tend to like every person I meet!"

Phillip smiles hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess you do..."

Another silence settles in between them, less uncomfortable than the previous one but still heavy. The noises surrounding them, the conversations the other clients are having, make it easier to stand.

"Do you want to go play a game? We could hang out at the apartment until my father comes back."

Aurora's smile widens as she asks, surprising her best friend, who abruptly raises to his feet.

"Yes! Please! Let's do that!"

People stop chatting to look at Phillip, and all Aurora can do is giggle, unable to control her laughter for a few seconds. Phillip is visibly growing more embarrassed so Aurora stands up to exit the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>Sitting cross-legged on her bed next to Phillip, playing video games, laughing at every idiotic comment he makes when he loses, Aurora feels like everything is back to normal - back when she didn't know Mal and didn't have to worry about getting married before the end of college. Life used to be easier, not that it's ever been actually complicated with wealthy parents who managed to find time to take care of her despite their jobs.<p>

"Are you going to look in your old stuff to find this... thing you made for your dream wedding?" Phillip asks when Aurora pauses the game to take the water bottle between them.

"That would be way too embarrassing!"

Phillip snickers and takes the bottle from her hands.

"Will Cindy be your maid of honor?"

"Unless you want to be!" Aurora exclaims, chuckling.

Phillip almost spits out the water he hadn't swallowed and starts coughing. He clears his throat and pushes her shoulder playfully.

"You just want to see me in a dress, don't you?"

Aurora simply smiles. Not wanting to continue talking about the wedding and make the situation awkward again for both of them, she doesn't add a word about it and resumes the game. Enjoying the rest of day with her best friend is the only thing she wants, because it's been too long and because she knows they will have less time together in the future.

"It makes me feel stupid to say it, but I'm glad you don't hate me anymore."

"I didn't hate you, Phillip. I was angry and disappointed. Still am, a little..."

Phillip opens his mouth, but he is interrupted by a door slamming. Aurora glances worriedly at him - he is not supposed to be here if Aurora's nannies aren't around to keep an eye on them. Phillip rushes off of the bed and puts on his shoes, readying himself to escape Stefan's wrath.

* * *

><p>Stefan hates many things, but the boy Phillip has a special place on that list, next to Moore. The boy is an idiot, clumsy, barely able to walk without tripping on his own feet or to talk without stuttering. He had always believed him to be unworthy of his daughter's time and attention. So when Stefan sees him exiting her bedroom, it takes all his restrain not to literally kick him out.<p>

"I'd rather you invite Moore over for dinner than see this brat again."

It is almost true. Almost, because unlike Moore, the boy of terrified by Stefan and shakes in fear whenever he sees him. Moore is unbearably bold and blunt. He sighs and takes a beer, the last one, from the fridge.

"Maybe we could invite her over."

Stefan turns slowly to face his daughter, seated at the bar. He must have heard wrong. Either that, or she is just as fanciful and naive as his ex-wife.

"To talk about the wedding, I mean."

Stupid fucking wedding. He wanted to forget about that, at least for today. Leila had called earlier to yell at him for letting their daughter marry before graduating college. He had miraculously managed to calm her down, by telling her the same lies he prepared for the press. And then, Moore had called.

"_She_ called me to ask that I pay half the costs for _your_ wedding."

"The wedding was your idea, father."

Stefan snorts and takes a sip of his beer.

"Technically, it was my girlfriend's idea."

Aurora frowns a little and tilts her head. If she pouted, she'd look exactly like his ex-wife when she wanted something from him.

"I'm going to pay for it anyway. To show that I'm cooperative."

His daughter nods silently, excuses herself and goes back to her bedroom without another a word. Stefan sighs once more. All he can do is hope that the wedding will not be as expensive as his had been and that journalists would soon compliment his acceptance. An interview is all he needs now.


	11. Malediction

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **

* * *

><p><em>mal<em>·e<em>·dic<em>·tion<em>___

_(n.) a curse; imprecation_

* * *

><p>It had taken a long time, maybe hours, for Aurora to fall asleep the previous night because of the very short conversation with her father. She hadn't even eaten dinner and went to the kitchen in the middle of the night, her stomach grumbling so loudly it kept her awake. So all she does when she hears her phone buzzing is roll to her side and hide under her blanket to muffle the noise. It finally stops and she relaxes, sighing and closing her eyes to go back to sleep. She feels herself slowly drifting toward unconsciousness again. She startles. Her phone is buzzing once more. Aurora groans and rolls to the other side of her bed so she can get her phone from the nightstand. She swipes a finger over the screen without opening an eye - it can only be her mother calling this early in the morning.<p>

"Mom, I'll call you back later, okay?"

There is a small snort that doesn't anything like her mother and Aurora stiffens.

"I am afraid it will not be possible for you to call later. I have a busy schedule."

The voice is deep, soft and really soothing. Aurora is certain this voice would be enough to help her find sleep. Mal's voice. Aurora sits up quickly in a mess of blankets and tangled golden hair.

"Mal! I'm sorry! I didn't look who was calling! I-"

"Don't worry, Aurora. It's all right. I was only calling to ask if you would be free for a date tonight."

Aurora nervously runs a hand through her hair. She opens her mouth and closes it to bite down on her lip. As much as she enjoys spending time with Mal, going to all these fancy restaurants isn't her thing - she prefers ordering pizzas and watching a movie, comfortably sitting on a couch. Should she tell Mal that?

"Aurora?"

Aurora apologizes for her silence, stuttering a little as she repeats the same words again and again.

"You can say no if you already have plans."

"No! I mean, yes! Maybe...?" Aurora pauses to take a deep breath, unable to stop herself from giggling when she hears Mal's mocking laugh. "I don't have anything planned..."

"But?"

Mal seems to have noticed the fact Aurora's voice had trailed off in hesitation. She must be used to noticing all these little details, it is without a doubt a useful skill for such a powerful businesswoman, Aurora thinks.

"Do we have to go to a restaurant again?"

Aurora's question is only met by silence, so, assuming Mal is expecting more, she continues talking.

"I know going to these luxurious restaurants is normal for you. But we're supposed to be a... harmonious couple, aren't we? Maybe we could do something casual, something part of my daily life?"

Mal hums in what sounds like approval and a smile appears on Aurora's exhausted features.

"What do you propose we do?"

"We could go to the movies and order takeout afterward..."

* * *

><p>Diaval is laughing so much he can feel his cheeks starting to hurt. He tries to control himself by breathing slowly but the look on his boss' face is too much to handle and he falls into another fit of laughter each time he looks at her. It is only when Mal throws a pen at him, scolding him for being unreasonably immature, that he finally manages to calm down. He sits up properly in the chair and clears his throat under Mal's stare.<p>

"You're not going to survive this," Diaval says.

Mal arches an eyebrow questioningly before sighing and looking back down at the papers scattered over her desk.

"You hate not knowing exactly what you're eating. And the most recent movie you've watched is probably The Breakfast Club. Probably the last one you watched in a theater."

The glare Mal gives him makes Diaval tremble. No matter how much time he spends with her, he will most probably never stop being afraid of that look. His boss is the most terrifying person he knows, that's for sure - not even Stefan and his constant shouting can beat her.

"Going to the theater appears to be necessary to make our relationship believable. And I will not eat..." Mal pauses, frowning a little, and flicks her hand dismissively. "Whatever Aurora orders."

Diaval scoffs, immediately regretting it as another pen flies in his direction. It misses him not even by an inch. Mal really needs to stop throwing stuff at him; it is becoming more dangerous by the day to work for her. Not that he'd tell her. Maybe he should ask Aurora to mention it to Mal for him. Asking Aurora to be his messenger for dangerous subjects could be a great idea; Mal likes the girl more than she'd care to admit - it is obvious - and would, maybe if he is lucky enough, forget to scold him. He smirks and rubs his hands together.

"You can go back to your desk and pretend to work now."

Diaval places a hand over his heart and gives an exaggerated gasp.

"I am truly offended, boss. After everything I've done for you, this is how you treat me?"

He rises to his feet, hand still on his chest.

"Try not to break your chair again." Mal says as she looks back down at her papers, shaking her head.

Diaval walks away but stops at the open doors of his boss' office, grinning widely.

"When you decide to stop pretending that you're not trying to organize your wedding, tell me, and I'll help you!"

He sees Mal reaching for her stapler and immediately closes the glass doors. One day, she will admit that she doesn't hate this wedding as much as she says she does. Diaval sighs as he sits at his desk. He's always known Mal never liked talking about her feelings, but it's gotten even worse ever since Stefan barged into her office two weeks ago. If the father was the reason for Mal hide herself behind walls, the daughter might be the one to break them down. Diaval smiles and nods to himself.

* * *

><p>It is already noon but Aurora is still wearing her pajamas. Her father is at work and her nannies aren't here because Phillip will most certainly not be allowed back in the apartment any time soon. She closes the nearly empty fridge, a slice of pizza - leftovers from the weekend - in one hand and a can of soda in the other. She takes a first bite of her cold pizza and puts down the can as she takes a look at the groceries list on the kitchen table. A word written in her father's scrawl has been underlined three times. Beer. Aurora sighs. She will have to go groceries shopping soon, knowing all too well how her father wants his beers when he comes back from a weekend at his girlfriend's. For a moment, she wonders if Stefan even knows the woman's name. He never told her.<p>

There is a knock at the door. It's probably just the triplets again; knocking on random doors and running away is their latest game. Her slice of pizza still between her teeth, Aurora goes to open the door.

"Very elegant of you."

The pizza almost falls from Aurora's mouth. She never expected her mother to come to Stefan's apartment ever again. But here she is, standing in front of her, a big smile on her lips.

"Sorry, mom. I tend to let myself go when I'm alone."

Leila's smile becomes even brighter.

"I know, sweetheart. I raised you, remember?"

Aurora nods, mirroring her mother's smile as they stare at each other in a complete silence.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Please, come in!" Aurora exclaims as she moves away from the door to let her mother walk inside the apartment.

An uncomfortable silence settles in as soon as Leila walks into the kitchen to take a seat. It has been years since the last time she came here. She doesn't seem lost, though.

"It's like going to my mother's. I know the place by heart but I don't want to be there."

Aurora sits down on the opposite side of the table, finishing the last bites of her pizza as quickly as she can without looking like a pig, aware of how disgusted her mother is by people not using utensils to eat - Stefan often called her stuck-up for that reason.

"Do you want to drink anything?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart," Leila answers, her voice turning into a whisper as her gaze falls on the grocery list.

She averts her eyes, but not without rolling them. Aurora smiles, hoping to take her mother's mind off of the list that mostly consists of unhealthy food and seemingly useless things Stefan likes to add from time to time.

"You probably already guessed that I didn't come here just to see you. So I won't waste more time with small talk. Are you sure you want to marry this woman?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I already told you that she makes me happy. Isn't it the most important?"

Leila nods and sighs.

"Your father used to make me happy too, you know? We got married, things were fine for some time and you know how everything ended. It might be too early."

Her mother is being hypocritical, but Aurora knows she only wants to protect her from making the same mistakes. God, Aurora wishes she could tell her the truth about the wedding. But she is already too deep in the lies around her relationship with Mal, she can't just go back now. She _has_ to keep lying. At least, that's what she tells herself to forget about the guilt.

"Mal and I have been together for almost a year. We've been talking about getting married for quite some time. We know what we're doing, mom, trust me."

Aurora takes in long and deep breaths as she grabs Leila's hand. It's not nervousness she feels, but rather disgust and fear. She used to be unable to tell the simplest lie and yet, in a few days, lying to the people she loves the most has become natural. What if it turns into an habit, something she can't stop herself from doing?

"Sweetheart? Daydreaming again?"

Aurora startles. She feels her cheeks reddening with shame so she tilts her head to hide behind her hair. Leila giggles softly, making Aurora look up at her.

"You haven't changed a bit. Your father and Moore are taking better care of you than I expected, it seems."

Leila's phone starts ringing so she takes it out of her handbag to answer the call. Despite the interruption, Aurora keeps smiling. Her mother has still kept the same ringtone for all these years, the same as hers: Once Upon A Dream.

"I'm coming, Mike. Stop panicking, Stefan isn't here."

She hangs up and rises to her feet under Aurora's confused gaze.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but I have to go. Mike is taking me to a restaurant for lunch."

Aurora follows her mother to the door. Leila wraps an arm around Aurora's shoulders and kisses the side of her head.

"I'll see you soon, I promise... Oh! And don't forget to call me as soon as you have a date for the wedding. I need to be sure that Mike and I will be able to attend it... Moving in back to New York is much more of a mess than anything we expected."

Moving back here? Aurora frowns and opens her mouth to ask about it but Leila is speaking again.

"Our apartment in Boston is too small for a family. And I wanted to see you more often. I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Aurora doesn't have time to say anything; her mother has already turned her back to her and is walking away as quickly as her high heels allow her to.

* * *

><p>"No," Diaval simply says as Mal walks down the stairs.<p>

"I didn't even say anything, bird brains."

Diaval sighs and shakes his head. Examining his boss' outfit from head to toe again, he lets out another sigh, leaning back in the couch just for a second before standing up.

"You're going to the movies with a college student. Not a seminary."

"Are you ever going to be content with the way I dress?"

"Not until you learn that the business look is only for work!"

Mal gives Diaval a slap at the top of his head, smirking proudly when he winces and takes a few steps back to get out of her reach. To think Diaval used to shut up and shake in fear any time she just looked at him when they first met...

"I haven't been on dates in years. The appropriate way to dress for one is not part of my knowledge anymore."

"Nice way to admit that you don't know something, oh almighty boss!"

The glare Mal gives him is enough to make him step back even more. Good thing there is nothing she can throw at him, or he would have had to run away.

"Anyway!" He claps his hands together. "You need to look gorgeous, devilishly sexy. To make Aurora's jaw drop to the ground-"

"This is not some idiotic romance movie, Diaval. We are not going to fall in love with each other."

Diaval stares at Mal as she climbs the stairs to go back to her bedroom and find something else to wear. _Too late_, he thinks. No matter how much Mal denies it, the truth is she got attached to Aurora after only a few days. He knows that soon, there will only be a blurred line between affection and love. But all he can do is pray for Mal to realize that there is nothing wrong with loving someone, not even a twenty year-old woman. Aurora's sweetness, generosity and constant happiness are exactly what she needs.

"What are you doing, Diaval? Move your backside upstairs!"


	12. Movie

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **So freaking happy I could update before Monday! The problem was solved way quicker than I expected! Rejoice, people, you are getting Malora and a movie date!

* * *

><p><em>mov·ie<em>

_(n.) 1. motion picture_

_ 2. motion picture theater_

* * *

><p><em>Waiting for you outside.<em>

The message is simple, as it always is. Every time Aurora receives a text from Mal, it has the exact same content; an indication to let her know when it's time for her to go. Even though she knows Mal is a strict workaholic woman, Aurora can't help hoping she'd send her something a little bit more... personal. Just a smiley at the end of a sentence would be enough. She sighs and pushes open the building door - she had been waiting on the first floor, near the forever out of service elevator, so she wouldn't have to run down the stairs again.

Mal's electric car isn't parked in front of the building as it had been the times before. Aurora starts fidgeting with the hem of her pastel pink shirt, glancing around for any sign of Mal's tall silhouette.

"Sorry, I had to park further away."

Aurora turns in a jump to be faced with an all too dangerous looking Mal. She opens her mouth, but it has gone too dry for her to utter a single word. The high-waisted jeans are even tighter than any pantsuits she has ever seen her in. High heels, a not completely buttoned-up white shirt, a leather jacket, perfectly straight hair and make-up that accentuated the atypical color of her eyes. Aurora will probably have to thank Diaval for that.

"Oh, no! It's fine, really!"

"Shall we?" Mal asks as she offers her arm to Aurora.

The walk to the car isn't very long and Aurora couldn't be more grateful; standing so close to someone has never been so perturbing. Aurora had found Mal beautiful since the moment she first saw her, but it is different today. God, Cindy was totally right when she said she was straight as a rainbow. Mal opens the passenger door to let her in.

"What movie do you want to see?"

"Lucy!"

Aurora tips her head down so she can't see Mal's mocking grin. She had blurted out the answer so quickly that she managed to surprise herself. She feels stupid, but Mal is making her really nervous, even more than she normally does. It's because of the small grin formed on her Mal's ruby lips, it's too disturbing. Or maybe it's the fact that her mind just accepted the a woman old enough to be her mother is pretty much the sexiest- _no_, the most attractive person she has ever met. Aurora's face must be so red now that Mal is probably wondering if she has a fever.

"And what about this movie could possibly get you so excited?"

"Scar- I- I've seen many of the movies Luc Besson directed or wrote! And the story seems interesting, even if it's a little weird. And Scarlett Johansson is really... cool..."

Mal only responds with a nod. Aurora fidgets with her shirt again. Did she get too excited? What if Mal regrets agreeing to go to the movies with her? This can't be good.

"I think Diaval mentioned this movie some time ago. I guess it could be interesting."

She doesn't seem very confident in what she just said, but it is enough of a relief for Aurora, whose erratic heartbeat finally calms down. The car comes to a stop. Mal steps out and opens the passenger door. She extends an arm so Aurora could take her hand. Still cold, still soft. It is all Aurora needs to forget about her nervousness and smile brightly again.

At the theater, there is quite a few people waiting in a not-so-organized line to get their tickets. Aurora doesn't mind; she's always been patient, and holding hands with Mal is enjoyable. Shifting her weight from a foot to the other, Mal doesn't seem to be as comfortable. Is it because of the crowd?

"What's your favorite movie?" Aurora asks, deciding to distract Mal from whatever is making her nervous.

Mal looks down at Aurora, remaining completely silent for a moment.

"I don't really have a favorite movie."

Aurora only nods at Mal's brief answer. She expected a very thought-out explanation and analysis of a movie she really enjoyed watching, something that would have made her want to watch Mal's favorite movie - or re-watch it if she had already seen it - though Aurora highly doubts they watch the same kind of movies. Aurora just wants to be able to share something with her future _wife_.

"Do you have one?" Mal asks in return.

"A favorite movie?"

The look Mal gives her is... peculiar. Aurora has never seen such genuine curiosity and interest in her eyes. She can't answer, as it is finally their turn to pay for their tickets. Mal reaches for her wallet but Aurora stops her with a hand on her arm.

"You've been paying for all our dates, the least I can do is pay for this one."

"In the end, your father is paying. How could I say no to that?"

Mal's smirk disappears as soon as Aurora takes her hand again to drag her to the snack counter.

"It's predictable, but my favorite movie is Sleeping Beauty."

Mal squeezes Aurora's hand with slightly too much force.

"Not because of my name, of course! My mom and I used to watch it together every time I got too sick to go school..."

* * *

><p>Aurora takes the bucket of popcorn that was between her and Mal to settle it in her lap - Mal hasn't approached any of the snacks, she even seems disgusted by the unhealthy food. Aurora gives a glance to her right, where Mal is seated, visibly concentrating on the movie. Biting down on her lip, Aurora moves a little closer to Mal. She is used to going to the movies with Phillip and leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder, but she can't just do that now.<p>

"Are you okay?" Mal asks in a whisper, bringing her face close to Aurora's.

"F- Fine. I'm fine."

Mal looks away from the screen for the first time since the movie started. Aurora's breath catches in her throat. Their faces are too close, way too close, but apparently, she is the only one bothered by that fact.

"I was thinking that... as your fiancée... I could... rest my head on your shoulder..." Aurora immediately regrets saying the words, but it's too late to take them back.

"Oh. You can. It would be troublesome if people were to wonder if we are actually engaged."

Mal doesn't say anything further and looks back at the screen, leaving Aurora to her confusion and embarrassment - the red tinting her cheeks becoming deeper with each passing second. She could not be more thankful for the darkness surrounding them. Aurora straightens her back so her head is high enough to rest comfortably on Mal's shoulders. It feels awkward. Aurora is so stiff that her neck hurts, but she doesn't want to let her head weights too much. The gesture just seems so far away from the friendliness it carries when Phillip is the one Aurora leans on.

Aurora has no idea how it happened, but when the movie ends, both her arms are tightly wrapped around Mal's left one, cuddling it like a stuffed animal.

"Sorry, Mal! I-"

"It's okay, Aurora. Diaval always ends up doing the same. Well, at least you don't drool!"

* * *

><p>Aurora feels her cheeks burning once more as she follows Mal's every move through the kitchen; she is preparing dinner for herself because she refuses to eat anything Aurora ordered. It has something to do with the fact she wants to know exactly what she is eating. It really reflects the perfectionism that comes off the decor of her apartment and the way she dresses.<p>

"You should start eating, Aurora. Your pizza is getting cold."

"I wanted to wait for you..."

Mal looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"You don't have to wait anymore."

They walk to the living room, Aurora with her pizza box and Mal with her unidentified vegetables and eggs, and sit on the couch, a cushion separating them.

They stay silent the whole time they eat, neither of them knowing what to say - about their date or anything else. Aurora sighs, kind of disappointed by the lack of conversation, and opens the door to the guest room.

"Aurora? Come here, please."

She doesn't wait any second to return to the living room and sit next to Mal again. There is something on her lap, she has both her hands on it. Aurora can see that Mal hesitant - she is playing with whatever it is she is holding, sometimes tapping her nails on it.

"I actually have a favorite movie."

Aurora frowns and tilts her head to the side. Mal opens her mouth but closes it without having said a word. She pushes the object she was holding towards Aurora. A DVD case. Stargate. Aurora looks up at Mal then down at DVD and up again. She has no idea what to say. She would have never expected a businesswoman like Mal to be into Sci-Fi. It seems so contradictory.

"Do you think we could watch it together? Maybe now?" Aurora asks.

Mal blinks in confusion.

"I guess we can. Yes."

Aurora chuckles, amused by Mal's reaction. She finally gets to share something with Mal, something that Mal truly likes. It is the first time this has happened and Aurora could not be any happier about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier! The chapter was done. And so was my internet connection. I have to go to college every time I want to go on the internet. It's rather horrible. But I'm doing it for you guys!

* * *

><p>"Mr. Rose, did you know about your daughter's relationship with Mrs. Moore? Or did you discover it at the same time as the rest of us?" a journalist asks as she stands up to make herself seen.<p>

Stefan's jaw clenches immediately at the sight of the woman. He is sure she's the one who asked the question about the rumors of his ex-wife's pregnancy during his last interview - the one that got him into this mess in the first place. He needs to play it cool and control his desire to insult her. All he has to do is remember the lies he prepared and _act_, which shouldn't be too complicated, as acting is his specialty.

"I knew she was hiding something from me. I knew there was something happening in my daughter's love life." Stefan shakes his head and sighs loudly as he tips his head down. "But she wasn't comfortable enough to tell me about it. And like any good father, I respected that and didn't force her to tell me anything. I just waited for her to open up... and she finally did!"

Stefan lets a small smile appear on his lips, even though what he really wants to do is smirk and laugh maniacally; he has never been prouder of his acting skills. The journalist is still standing up. She wants to keep talking. Stefan nods in her direction.

"How do you feel about it? Are you happy for her?"

Stefan blinks and then frowns.

"My daughter found someone she loves and trusts. Why would I not be happy?"

"Mrs. Moore is your ex-girlfriend!"

Stefan glances around to find the man who interrupted him in the middle of his explanation and wonderful demonstration of skills in lying and faking emotions. And reminding him that he had been stupid enough to date Moore.

"My ex... Yes." He pauses to take a deep breath. "That's all Moore is to me, an ex. We were young and foolish when we started dating. It's not important."

He stops talking once more, looks down and up again after a few seconds.

"What is important though, is my daughter's happiness. If it's with a woman my age, then be it with a woman my age!" Stefan smiles brightly and laughs as he finishes his sentence - he only wishes he could groan disapprovingly or flip over the table.

"Will you attend the wedding?"

Stefan tightens his grip on his phone. _Stupid wedding_. He needs to remember his lies, to _be_ his lies.

"If I'm invited, I'd be more than delighted to go!" He laughs again. "Walking beside my daughter would make me the happiest man on Earth!"

Rather than just smile or laugh this time, Stefan looks absentmindedly at the wall in front of him, grinning.

"Do you think that your daughter revealing her relationship with another woman could have something to do with the fact you are accused of homophobia?"

"The accusation might have... triggered something. I don't know."

Stefan shrugs nonchalantly.

"You should ask my future daughter-in-law!" He has to force his laughter so much that it's a surprise even for himself that it sounds almost completely natural.

* * *

><p>Aurora looks up from her cup for the third time in not even a minute, catching a glimpse of Mal sitting on the couch, Diaval next to her. He had arrived at the apartment early in the morning to discuss business meetings and Mal's schedule. At least that's what they told her. Their conversation seems too agitated to only be about a schedule, but with the TV on, Aurora can't hear a thing. Sometimes Mal's voice raises, allowing a very curious Aurora to understand a few words like "illegal funding" or "prison". Aurora is about to look away and take a sip of her tea when a picture of her father appears on the screen. She instantly gets up to walk to the living room.<p>

"Stefan Rose finally opens up about his young daughter's relationship with the infamous Mrs. Moore."

Mal and Diaval stop talking, turning their heads toward the TV at the same time.

"When will they learn that it's Ms. Moore?" Diaval asks as he shakes his head. But before he can say anything further, Mal gestures for him to shut up with a flick of her hand.

Aurora, her eyes still fixated on the screen, sits down next to Mal, closer to her than what she had planned. She doesn't move, though. Maybe Mal doesn't mind them being close. At least Aurora hopes she doesn't.

"Rose surprised everybody when he said he was happy about his daughter's relationship and her wedding to come. He hasn't expressed himself on his future daughter-in-law but it's obvious that family reunions will be interesting. Especially with Leila Simmons, Rose's ex-wife, and the rumors of pregnancy surrounding her."

Diaval reaches for the remote on the coffee table but Mal stands up and grabs it before he can, to turn off the television.

"Aurora, I'm driving you home. I have work to do."

Diaval sighs, defeated, and leans toward Aurora for an instant.

"Now we've got an angry Mal on our backs," he whispers before rising to his feet to follow his boss.

* * *

><p>No matter how poorly decorated it is, Stefan likes his girlfriend's tiny apartment in Brooklyn more than he likes his own. It's not really the fact that paparazzi don't follow him that far in the city - Stefan doesn't mind - but rather that he can finally enjoy himself without being interrupted by his daughter, her annoying nannies or that Phillip boy. Here, it is just him, beers and a gorgeous woman in her mid-twenties who likes to cook for him while only wearing one of his shirts.<p>

Stefan smirks as he gets up from the couch - the report about his interview has just ended - to step closer to his girlfriend, who is preparing breakfast for both of them. He puts his hands on her arms and tilts his head so he can kiss her on the neck, but she shrugs her shoulder to stop him. Stefan sighs with exasperation.

"It's a damn good thing I'm such a good actor. Otherwise, all these lies about Moore would have been impossible to tell to anyone."

His girlfriend turns around to face him, frying pan held tightly in her hand so Stefan has to step back. She starts frowning.

"Don't you think it's quite a coincidence that your daughter comes out and gets engaged to one of your exes just after I told you it'd help your image to attend a gay wedding in your family?"

Stefan laughs but his girlfriend doesn't seem the least bit amused. Maybe she, just like the others before her, got bored of the perfect life he is offering her. Apparently, expensive jewelry and flowers just aren't enough to keep a woman around - it didn't even work with the very naive Leila. He shrugs.

"It's convenient, indeed." Stefan answers with a smirk.

His girlfriend lets the frying pan fall on the table.

"Could you please stop treating me like an idiot, Stefan? You're going too far with that wedding." If her words are motivated by annoyance, her voice is as soft as always. _Confusing_. "Selling your own daughter to some ruthless businesswoman..."

"Neither of them complained."

Stefan's words are finally not lies. It is true that neither of them said anything against the idea. Moore was content with getting a business deal and Aurora... she hasn't said a word. It's not like they talk about the arrangement, but his daughter is everything like Leila, so if she thought the idea was ridiculous, she would have said so. At least, Stefan thinks she would.

"Your daughter could be getting taken advantage of by this Moore woman and you wouldn't give a fuck."

Stefan clenches his hands into fists and forcefully hides them in the pockets of his pants - the last thing he needs at the moment is to get angry and end up accused of beating up his girlfriend. He takes deep breaths, his nostrils flaring, but it does little to calm him down. He needs to respond to the accusation, though. He might be able to lie well enough to convince even himself that what he says is the truth.

"I do give a fuck about that. Choosing Moore was not a random outburst."

Stefan snorts, and so does his girlfriend; they both know that he trusts his instincts more than anything else, leading to troublesome situations like being accused of racism and homophobia. He has to find an excuse for choosing Mal, and to put a stop to this ridiculous conversation he shouldn't even be having.

"She is a feminist, you know. And my daughter has a name."

"Oh really?"

At this exact moment, all Stefan wants to do is groan and slam the door of the apartment. First his girlfriend reminded him of Aurora, with her bright blue eyes, and now of Moore, with this new attitude.

"Sorry, I never heard _you_ saying it once. Maybe I'm just going deaf. Or maybe I realized that you treat every woman like a possession."

Why would the fact he never said his daughter's name matter? It's him she is dating. She shouldn't be caring about this kind of things. And she knew exactly what she was getting herself into when they started dating, didn't she? She should know that he is not sweet or that he doesn't want a serious relationship. Stefan could break up with her and leave just like that for no other reason than the fact she is being annoying and suddenly complaining about the way he treated her from the start. But he appreciates this girl more than the previous ones - she is good. He has to keep her just a little longer, maybe for Aurora's wedding.

"Don't take it like that, babe. You know it's not what I mean. I'm just being protective of her- of Aurora, I mean. And of you, of course."

Stefan smiles and wraps his arms and his girlfriend's waist. She doesn't push him away. _Perfect_.

* * *

><p>Mal leans back in her armchair and lets out a sigh. She closes her eyes and loosens her tie slightly. She had forgotten how much she could despise meetings that lasted for hours; it had been a long time since it last happened - not long enough. The day is far from its end, but Mal already wants to go home and settle down on her couch to watch a movie with Aurora.<p>

Aurora.

Mal abruptly open her eyes again. God. She can't be thinking about the girl as a new part of her life. Aurora is just a pawn that will allow her to get her revenge on Stefan. That's what she is supposed to be. Had Mal known Aurora could be so endearing, with parents like hers, she wouldn't have accepted Stefan's ridiculous proposal. Or she would have. Because there is no way she is starting to like Aurora. It is only respect for her strength and forgiving nature, no matter how many times she's been mistreated, betrayed and used.

"Boss? You all right?"

Mal looks up at Diaval, standing at the door of her office. He seems worried.

"Yes, I am."

"What's on your mind, then?"

For a moment, Mal is taken aback by the question. Of course Diaval would notice that she is distracted. No, not distracted. Her mind just keeps going back to the previous night. Aurora clinging to her arm at the movies had been a weird and unsettling feeling. But watching the movie she was so ashamed to enjoy had been confusing. Well, Aurora falling asleep not long before the end of the movie and suddenly resting her head on her lap had been the confusing part. Such a close physical contact hadn't happened to her in months - maybe even years.

"I'm only thinking about the many things I have to organize for wedding."

That, and the bride. Diaval arcs an eyebrow and a smug smile appears on his lips. It is obvious that they are thinking the same thing.

"Go back to pretending to work if you don't want Balthazar to replace you as my best man."

"Wait! I'm the best man?"

Mal smirks and tilts her head slightly, eyebrows arched. Diaval's face lightens up with excitement before he closes the door. Mal almost regrets telling him that he'd be at her side during the ceremony. He will probably never shut up about it now that he knows.


	14. Madness

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **After months without an update - the Christmas special not really counting - The M Word is back! Sorry for the lack of activity in the Malora fandom, but personal life and college are kicking me in the butt...

* * *

><p><em>mad·ness<em>

_(n.) 1. the state of being mad; insanity_

_ 2. senseless folly_

_ 3. intense excitement or enthusiasm_

* * *

><p>Mal looks up from the screen of her computer as she lets out a deep sigh. The office doors are open and she can hear Diaval's chair squeaking loudly. It has been like that for almost two hours already, since they arrived at the office. She should be used to her dearest assistant spinning around his desk when he is bored – well, he doesn't really need to be bored to play instead of work. She sighs once more and runs her hands through her hair.<p>

"Diaval, come here, please."

There is an ear-piercing shriek. Mal startles. Diaval stumbles into her office and lets himself fall on the first chair he sees. Sweat is pearling down his forehead, his cheeks are red. How long has he been doing nothing?

"Are you planning on working today?" she asks with an eyebrow arched.

Diaval gulps and starts nervously glancing anywhere but near his boss. Mal knows he is trying to hide something from her. He has never been really good at it, but he never realized that. Maybe she should tell him that his attempt at keeping secrets from her are always pointless – or she could keep enjoying to watch him squirm.

"I was just thinking about your wedding!" Diaval exclaims, putting his hands up in defeat. "Do you have any idea how complicated it'll be to find to hold it at the last moment?"

Mal leans back in her armchair to stare at him straight in the eyes. Diaval shivers.

"Yes, I know how complicated it is to organize a wedding. But there are details I need to discuss with Aurora."

"Like the fact you want to send her father to prison?"

Mal clenches her hands into fists and looks away from Diaval, deciding to ignore him until he gets out of her office all by himself. No matter how true what he just said is, hearing him say it so frankly makes her uncomfortable. She shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable because she is planning on exposing Stefan's fraud – she has always wanted him to be punished, and he deserves it, after all he has done. But until now, Aurora's feelings hadn't been of any importance in her scheme. Not that they are – God, she isn't even fooling herself anymore; what Aurora thinks is important. Realizing it the previous night had kept her awake for hours.

"This isn't a subject for a casual conversation with a college student, Diaval."

"This isn't a conversation to have with anyone, you mean?"

Mal knows that what she is doing would be considered morally questionable by most people, she doesn't need the reminder. But all she wants is to send a criminal in prison – and get a personal revenge at the same time – so the fact he is her fiancée's father shouldn't stop her from doing so. Especially when Stefan is bad enough a father to sell his daughter to one of his exes to restore his popularity. If Stefan hadn't gotten himself in this mess, none of this would be happening.

Diaval clears his throat loudly, making Mal look back at him.

"I think you should tell her about it before she reads it in some magazine," he finally says after a long moment of hesitation. "Or even better, don't send your fiancée's father to prison because he is an asshole who broke your heart decades ago."

Diaval is right, she is making things personal, but it doesn't matter. She has to do it anyway.

* * *

><p>Aurora wakes up in a startle, body covered in sweat, cheeks flushed. She lets herself fall on her mattress again, rolling on her front to bury her face in her pillow. She lets out a loud groan and, for a few minutes, doesn't make any move. With a sigh, she rolls to the side of her bed to get her phone from the nightstand; the screen is so bright that she closes her eyes for a moment. When she finally manages to look at the screen, she dials Phillip. It rings three times before Phillip answers.<p>

"It's not even eleven. How are you already awake?" he asks, not letting Aurora say anything.

"Can I ask you something?"

Phillip hums his approval but Aurora stays silent. She can feel her face burning with embarrassment. The more she thinks about what she needs to ask to Phillip, the less she wants to actually ask about it. Aurora has never been so ashamed of herself and her unconsciousness.

"Rory? You didn't fall asleep again, did you?"

"No, no! I was thinking about... stuff..."

Aurora pauses once again. She isn't sure whether she should tell Phillip about her dream anymore. She bites down on her lip and sits up to glance at the window. Still staring outside, she takes deep breaths, desperately trying to calm her heartbeat. The silence that settles is heavy and embarrassing, but not as much as her ridiculous dream had been. Oh God. She shouldn't be thinking about that.

"I might have just had a weird dream. About Mal."

Phillip's response is a loud "Oh", followed by a snort. He then starts laughing hysterically, only stopping when Aurora starts to scold him - not that she sounds very convincing, but Phillip is used to her attempts at being strict.

"I just got the wrong idea again, didn't I?"

"No..." Aurora answers timidly.

She stands up, goes to window and leans her forehead against with a loud 'thud'. She stays like that for a moment, only listening to Phillip's breathing and her own, with the hope that it will calm her down. But it doesn't help with the shame, or the guilt, at all. Facing herself and her mind in this silence, Aurora feels even worse.

"So... how was it?" Phillip asks, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Aurora's face turns a whole new shade of red; she can practically hear the smirk in Phillip's voice. He's enjoying this situation way too much. She can't hold it against him though, as she would most certainly tease him if the roles were switched.

"You don't want to know about that."

"Rory, as any typical college guy and more importantly your best friend, I need to know all the details!"

Aurora lets out a desperate groan and starts pouting - nobody could see it though, but she is thankful for that; Phillip would probably never leave her alone if he knew. She shouldn't have called him. Maybe she would have been able to forget about the dream, about Mal - the scars on her back… Now she can't help wandering about the marks she had seen some days ago, when she had barged into Mal's bathroom. Mal spends a lot of time with Diaval so maybe he- no. Mal is way too professional for getting involved with her assistant!

"Are you still alive, Rory?"

Aurora starts and her phone almost slips from her hand.

"I'm fine! I just got distracted! Sorry!"

"Thinking a little too hard about that fantasy of yours?" Phillip teases before falling in another fit of laughter. "Maybe I should leave you to your thoughts, it's too early in the morning for you to be coherent. I'll call you back later!"

And Phillip hangs up without adding a single word, not giving Aurora the time to protest. She stares down at the screen of her phone, her mouth agape, blinking in confusion. What just happened? She presses her forehead harder against the window and sighs. She knows she can trust her best friend with keeping that a secret, but it doesn't help her feel better about the whole situation. Like things weren't awkward enough with Mal already. Now she won't even be able to look at her in the eyes again without thinking about- Oh no. Her mind can't go that wild ever again! She has to do something, to keep her mind on innocent thoughts. Like going grocery shopping. Yes, that would do. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Mal smiles proudly and puts down her phone on her desk. She closes her eyes and extends her legs as she lets out a sigh of relief. No matter how much she loves to work, there is nothing better than to finally be able to relax after a day spent calling annoying, sexist businessmen who can't handle being ordered around by women. She has already been told that she takes too much pleasure in angering (and possibly humiliating, especially since the public announcement of her relationship with Aurora) these men, but she never really cared. Her smirk creeps on her lips. She can't wait for Stefan to become like all of them.<p>

One of the glass doors of her office is creaked open, letting Diaval's head appear. He seems hesitant to enter so Mal nods to signal him he is allowed to. She might have been too harsh with him these past few weeks.

"Would I be wrong to assume you want to talk about the wedding?" Mal asks, an eyebrow arched.

"I can come back later if you're still not in the mood for that conversation," Diavals says hesitantly, already grasping the handle to close the door behind him.

"Stay, please. Sit down."

Diaval blinks, visibly confused, but he drags a chair next to Mal to sit down. They stare at each other in silence for some endless, awkward seconds, neither of them knowing what to say, or if they should say anything. Mal sighs and looks away from her friend to concentrate on the computer screen in front of her. From the corner of her eyes, Mal sees Diaval shift in his seat and wipe his hands on his pants.

"You know you can't organize the wedding all alone?" he finally asks, relieving both of them from the heavy silence that had settled in.

"What do you mean? Of course I can."

"Aurora can't be blindsided again. I mean, it's also her wedding, isn't it?"

Mal rolls her eyes. Diaval is absolutely right and she hates it.


	15. Messy

**Disclaimer:** Maleficent and its characters belong to Disney.

**Note: **The new chapter is finally here! Also, don't get your hopes too high for the smut, or you'll end up hating me! Well, this chapter will make you hate me anyway, but I'd rather we limit the damages!

* * *

><p><em>mess·y<em>

_(adj.) characterized by a dirty, untidy, or disordered condition_

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Aurora last saw Mal, when they went to the movies together, and she couldn't be more grateful. Not that she doesn't appreciate the woman, of course. She does, <em>a lot<em>. And that's exactly the problem; Aurora likes her too much. If when her father first told her she would get married to a complete stranger she was wary of the whole situation, she had very recently started to be pleased with it, though she knew she shouldn't be. How was she enjoying the idea of being forced to marry a woman she had met only a few weeks before?

Aurora sighs and shakes her head as she puts a second pack of beer in her shopping cart. She has to stop torturing herself with these kinds of thoughts, she is doing grocery shopping only because she needs a distraction from them. And from Mal. God, now she is thinking about that ridiculous dream again! She slaps her cheeks lightly before resuming her way through the maze of the supermarket. An aged lady stares at her from the other side of the aisle, eyes wide open in surprise. Aurora walks past the lady, smiling brightly at her. People probably already think she's an alcoholic, she can't have them believe she's grumpy and rude. Knowing that some paparazzi could be waiting somewhere, in a corner of the supermarket, or outside, to take pictures of her for a random new article on her relationship and wedding to come with Mal, _might _be another reason for her to smile.

Her phone vibrates in the back pocket of her jeans, startling her. She quickly fishes it out. She stops walking and rests her arms on the shopping cart as she stares down at the screen of her phone, blinking a few times.

_ Would you be free to come to the apartment tonight?_

Aurora gulps. Mal. The one person who has been on her mind for the past few hours. _Phillip get out of my head_, she thinks to herself, her mind already going where it should absolutely never go again. She repeats the mantra five times before trusting herself enough to answer the message without writing anything too stupid that would betray her… feelings.

_ Of course! Should I come over or will you me pick me up?_

"Pick me up? Really, Rory?" Aurora whispers, shaking her head.

When she looks up from her phone, she realizes she has been standing at the same spot for minutes and is blocking the way of two other people. She apologizes, her head tipped down, and rushes away to pay for her groceries. She needs to get back home quickly to change into something a little bit more fancy - she can't present herself to Mal wearing old ripped jeans and an over-sized band t-shirt, can she? Aurora gasps. She's wearing the t-shirt Mal gave her when she spent the night at her apartment for the first time. If a paparazzi takes photos of her like that, Mal will know that she's been wearing it…

Her phone vibrates again, interrupting her thoughts.

_ Diaval will pick you up at your father's at 7PM._

Diaval? Is Mal too busy with work? It's… weird. Another message lights up her phone screen.

Need to finish something at the office.

* * *

><p>Aurora is exhausted when she finally reaches her father's apartment with the second pack of beer. Climbing up and down the stairs three times because she couldn't carry all the groceries at once, and with the elevator still out of service… When was the elevator not out of service? She lets herself fall onto her bed, ignoring the fact she should put the beers in the fridge. She deserves to rest a little before going crazy over what she'll wear. She closes her eyes and lets out a deep, content sigh, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she can relax for the first time that day, maybe even that week. No nannies running around the apartment, no father yelling at everything not going his way, and not even Phillip to ask her too many questions.<p>

When she opens her eyes again, it's only because of the loud, incessant knocking at the door of the apartment. She rolls off the bed and quickly goes to the door.

"Good evening, Aurora!" Diaval exclaims as soon as the door is open.

"Diaval? Why are you already here? Weren't you supposed to pick me up at 7? And how did you get in the building?" Aurora asks, stepping aside to allow the man inside.

"Tiny redheaded boys opened the door. And I'm actually late, so if you could hurry and grab your things so we can leave, that would be great!"

"Late? But it's only-" Aurora pulls her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Wait for me, I'll be ready in a minute!"

She rushes to her bedroom, stuffing some of the clothes that has been lying on her desk for a few days into a the first bag she sees and runs to Diaval so they can exit the apartment. Aurora smiles at the man, who only smirks as he takes the lead.

"Already stealing Mal's t-shirt?"

Aurora's mouth falls open, no word coming out of it as she struggles to find an explanation as to why she was wearing Mal's clothes. She doesn't have any excuse, she just wanted to wear it. And fell asleep before she could change out of it. It's definitely not something she could tell Diaval without feeling self-conscious - even if she knows he wouldn't judge her.

"She gave it to me, for when I sleep at her place. Do you think she'll mind if I wear it today?"

"Ha! Of course not!" Diaval exclaims. "She won't admit it, but she'll most certainly feel flattered or something. Don't tell her I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me."

A comfortable silence settles between the two of them, and it stays there without either wanting to interrupt it, even after they get in Diaval's car.

* * *

><p>Aurora and Diaval have been sitting in silence on the couch and watching TV for over a hour when Mal finally arrives, apologizing for having been delayed by a very special and unexpected… guest, whose name she refuses to mention even to Diaval.<p>

"Business is not to be discussed right now," Mal repeats as she serves herself a glass of wine, glancing up at Aurora.

Aurora hears Diaval stand up but doesn't look away from Mal, who is staring at her over her glass - she presses her thighs together, concentrating as hard as she can on packs of beer and the half-empty fridge she would come back to the next day. Diaval pats her shoulder lightly as he makes his way towards the kitchen; the gesture is distracting enough for the moment. She watches silently as Diaval and Mal have a brief discussion before he leaves the apartment, smiling brightly at her and waving.

"I would like to apologize again for being late. Even if you seem to have enjoyed spending time with my assistant."

"He's really sweet," Aurora says, surprising herself with how calm her voice sounds despite the panic growing inside of her stomach.

"Indeed he is."

Mal sits down next to her, holding tightly on her glass of wine. Aurora gulps with difficulty as she watches the older woman cross her legs. She scolds herself mentally and looks up at Mal's face, telling herself not to look down again because it really wouldn't be reasonable or respectful of Mal's dignity and pride.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come tonight…"

Aurora decides not to trust her voice this time and nods - it seems to make Mal smile.

"I thought we should start organizing the wedding. It is approaching, after all. Your father barged into my office, again, to remind me, which is why I was late."

"Oh! Of course! What- What should we start with?"

For a moment, Aurora had forgotten about the wedding, about the idea that had caused her to meet Mal in the first place. She is starting to feel ashamed by how quickly she's been getting distracted these past few days.

"Date and location. Then we will have to talk about the guests…"

* * *

><p>When she hears the soft knock at the door, Aurora looks up from the book she had picked from one of the shelves in the "guest room" before she had settled down on the sofa. She doesn't have time to say a word before Mal opens it and lets herself in - it's her home, after all. They both stay silent as the businesswoman sits at the end of the sofa, her stare fixated on Aurora, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Aurora really likes that smile on Mal's face, it makes her look almost vulnerable, so much more human than she usually does.<p>

"I've been meaning to thank you for being so accepting of the situation for a long time but never quite found the courage to until now."

Mal's voice sounds weirdly distant, but Aurora listens anyway, closes the book and leaves it to rest on her lap.

"It's normal-"

Her words catch in her throat. Mal has a hand on her knee and is caressing it through the blanket. The gesture is simple and way too intimate, too suddenly. But she doesn't question it. Doesn't question the fact that Mal is leaning in dangerously closer to her face either. She doesn't protest when Mal presses her lips against hers but neither does she kiss back.

"Thank you, Aurora," Mal breaths against her lips, making her blush a deeper red.

There is a short pause during which they only stare in each other's eyes. But it only takes seconds for Mal to kiss her again, placing a warm hand on her cheek, bringing herself even closer to Aurora, who can feel the erratic beating of her heart in her chest - this is all too good. The kiss is intense and yet soft, like the both of them, completely contradictory, but it's what makes them more interesting together, isn't it?

When Mal finally pulls back, she's grinning. Aurora's eyes are wide open in surprise at the sight before her. She could have never expected to see the older woman look so disheveled; pupils blown and red lipstick smeared, breathing uncharacteristically heavily.

Before Aurora can process what is happening, Mal has pushed the blanket away from her body, revealing her almost completely bare legs. A shiver runs through Aurora's limbs, goosebumps erupting on her skin at the soft touch of Mal's hands, running up and down her calves, fingernails scraping lightly against it from time to time - since when does Mal have such short fingernails?

Mal shifts even closer, sits on Aurora's lap. She grabs Aurora's face, leans her forehead against hers. Too quickly, maybe, too hard. Awkward. Aurora giggles and pecks Mal on the lips. Mal has never been one for sweet gestures and soft kisses but the younger woman's delicate mouth is starting to change her mind. Mal moves a leg to the other side of Aurora's body to straddle her lap.

Wasn't she wearing shoes when she got in the room?

No time to think about it.

Mal has her hands on the hem of Aurora's shirt and is already pulling at it, she struggles with getting it past the girl's shoulders. Aurora laughs uncontrollably for what feels too long to Mal, who hides her embarrassment between her breasts. She hears Aurora sucking in air and holding her breath. _Not for long_. Mal reaches behind Aurora's back and unhooks her bra with one expert move, throws it on the ground carelessly.

Neither of them question how Aurora is lying on her back all of a sudden or why she is pressing a thigh between Mal's legs. Because with Mal's mouth around one of Aurora's nipples and the other one pinched between her thumb and her index finger, nothing else matters.

The moan that escapes Aurora's throat is enough to make Mal bucks her hips, desperately, for friction.

* * *

><p>What is happening?<p>

It doesn't make any sense.

Does she care, though?

A loud blaring noise echoes through her bedroom, making her open her eyes. She reaches for her alarm clock on her nightstand and hits the snooze button before taking her phone and dialing the last number she had called.

"Yeah?" a sleepy voice answers.

"I can't tell her, Diaval. I can't tell her about wanting to send her father in prison."


End file.
